


昏黄旧日

by QIU_W



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M, alternative universe
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:21:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 31,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29977980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QIU_W/pseuds/QIU_W
Summary: 现代架空向
Relationships: Hinamori Momo/Hirako Shinji
Kudos: 2





	1. 晴雨

雷声渐近，久南白仍然没有停下寻找的脚步，她四处晃悠，有一声没一声地喊着。夜色下的青黑树丛被风揉成了团，连带着她的头发一同扬起。高高立起的路灯忽闪忽灭，亮起的一瞬总会照出成群下坠的细小光柱。“为什么找——不——到——”久南气的撅起了嘴，不由分说指责一直跟在身后的六车拳西。“都怪你啦！是因为拳西太凶了它才会跑掉！”“莫名其妙！和我有什么关系？！是你吵得太凶它才会跑吧！”六车面带怒色，语气更是粗暴。“才不是！它平时可喜欢我了！反正就是拳西的错！”久南猛地转身面向他，一边大喊一边倒着步子走，丝毫没有反思的样子。

“你少用……喂！白你的——”六车的提醒晚了一步，久南已经被拐角露出的一双鞋绊倒在地，后脑重重地砸在地面，发丝和衣裙更是被洇湿一片混上脏污。“哇啊！什么东西啦？！”她对疼痛似乎无动于衷，一骨碌坐起来，毫不在意地面的冰凉浑水。“你先起来。”六车抓住久南的上臂一把提起，她顺势站稳，又弯腰看着那个绊倒自己的人。

这是个体型娇小的黑发女孩。她浮肿的双眼紧闭，整个人靠坐在墙边，身上穿着的夏季学生制服被雨水打湿，紧紧贴附皮肤，手边还倒着一个黑色书包。要不是胸口仍有起伏，六车会以为眼前的女孩是一具尸体。“啊！就是这个女孩子把我绊倒的。”“什么把你绊倒？明明是你倒着走不看路才会摔倒。”六车拆穿她的推卸，蹲下身看着这个即使在久南的大喊大叫下也毫无反应的女孩，他出手想要触碰女孩，却直接穿过她的身体，根本碰不到她。

“她睡着了？还是死了？”久南也蹲下，伸手去拍女孩的脸，嘴里的提问毫不婉转。“能被绊倒就能碰到吗……没有，你看不到她还在呼吸吗？可能只是昏过去。”六车想要按下她的手，但还没碰到她就敏捷地起身躲过，久南一步跨到女孩的身侧，伸手塞进她的腋下把人整个从墙边架起。

“拳西，那我们现在把她带回去吗？”

“你傻吗？！把她带回去要做什么？放在原地等别人发现就行！”

久南没有照做，她只是四处张望，又看向路灯。原本闪烁的路灯现在已经完全熄灭，只剩惨惨月光映在三人身上。久南噤声的这一小段时间里一切都变得阴森，面色惨白的他们听着嘈杂雨声，好似整个世界都被雨水浸没，唯有两人被排除在外。久南怀里的女孩此时成了唯一的活物，隐隐有呼吸啜泣自她身上传出。“放在这里的话没法被人发现吧。所以我们还是把她捡回去嘛。”久南停下动作突然开口，她的语气还是和之前一样，轻快活泼带着撒娇的意味。打破诡异气氛的同时也让六车觉得怒气上涌。

他想像以往那样说让久南老实点乖乖听话，又实在不想看她在雨中打滚胡闹乱发脾气弄得一身脏污，回去之后自己还要被人嘲笑不会带孩子。

烦躁情绪已经附于全身，但仍有部分冷静让他在脑子里想一下久南的话。他确定久南说的是对的，可不确定久南是出于好心还是只想要捡个替代品回去。“……知道了，把她带回去吧。”“太棒了！那我们快点回去吧拳西！”她欢呼，扛起女孩的同时有微不可闻的脚步声冒着雨自他们身后靠近。

“喵——”“啊！你回来了！”久南兴奋的大喊，刚有动作就被六车抓着右肩制止。她显然是忘了自己正站在墙边，肩上还扛着一个女孩。要是突然转身这个女孩的脑袋肯定会被久南直直撞上墙壁。

“你这是想要把人撞死吗？！”六车怒气冲冲地吼她，手指用力更重。“痛死了痛死了痛死了！拳西你这色鬼快放手！”久南尖叫，使劲的挣扎后退，飞溅的雨水裹了她一腿。刚刚还在他们身后的黑色猫咪不知何时走到二人中间，亲昵地蹭上久南的脚踝。“已经放了！吵死了！”六车收回手，低头看向了那只不久前久南还在寻找的黑猫。“快点走吧，正好它也回来了。”他弯腰试着捡起地上的书包，确定能拿起后转身阔步向前，也不管久南是不是真的会乖乖跟上。“什么嘛，抓我抓的那么痛，你却一句道歉都不说啊！拳西一点都没有大人样！”久南对着他的背影吐舌头，又用鞋背轻轻碰了碰黑猫。

“我们也回去吧，小钵还在家里等你呢……对了你看她。”

久南蹲下，一手抓起黑猫对准女孩的方向，然后小跑着追到六车的身后一起前行。“她和你刚来的时候很像吧！都是脏兮兮的，看起来要死了一样，非常可怜啊。”她继续对黑猫说。“不过你很快就恢复精神了！还经常会过来和小钵一起玩呢。”突然想到什么，她满是期待地对着六车询问。

“对了拳西，这个女孩要是恢复精神的话也会经常过来玩吗？”

“笨蛋，她怎么可能会主动过来玩。”

“什么嘛……万一她真的会来玩呢。”没得到想要的回答，久南有些懊恼的撇嘴，快步跟着六车向大家共同居住的独栋走去。

她隐约听到嘈杂的人声，迷迷糊糊睁开胀痛的双眼，触到光的一瞬又立刻闭上。

“她刚刚睁眼了！”活泼的女声在离她极近的地方响起，其中带着点喜悦兴奋。

“你看得这么仔细？喂，你醒了吗？”男人的声音跟在女声后面传出，她还听到一声脆响，像是有什么东西被手掌拍到。

“哦哦，小美女终于醒啦！你叫什么名字？”这句询问出自一个有着关西口音的男人，言辞轻浮，但她只听进去最后一句。

她对自己现在的处境无知无觉，还像是身在梦里。

这群人在问她的名字，那她应该做出回答。

“……雏……”

“……雏森。”

“雏森……桃。”

雏森发出的声音干涩喑哑，仅仅三个字的名字硬是被她断断续续的拆成了三句话才说的完整。支离破碎的不光是话语，她觉得自己也被随之撕扯成块，只要稍被触碰就觉得痛，她又想哭了。

眼泪还没挤出来，身旁传来的大叫就吓得她下意识的浑身一抖往反方向躲去。

“哇啊——干嘛拦着我啊！拳西你快点放手！”

“你给我安静点！既然她醒了那就不要再碰她！”

她这次终于睁开了眼，还是觉得酸涩，但也看清了周围。离雏森最近的是个被高大健壮的白发男子架着双臂的绿发女孩。她正气的跺脚，扭头就对男人大喊大叫。

“她身上现在已经很冰了！我碰她也感觉不出来！”

“少用这种借口，你离她远点！”

男人无视女孩的挣扎，硬是拖着她离开雏森的身边。原本站在稍远地方的金发男人走了过来，保持着适当距离对她嬉笑。

“放心啦放心！不用这么怕啦，他们一直这样，不会变成暴力事件的。”男人齐颈的短发在她眼前晃动，试图用言语安抚她。“雏森桃小妹妹，能问下你为啥会在墙边坐着吗？要不是被白和拳西发现，你到现在还在淋雨哎。”

提问和男人的耀眼金发一起刺进她眼中心中，里里外外无处不觉得痛。雏森再也忍不住了，终于挤出眼眶的泪滴顺着脸颊坠在她的胳膊上，成了此时唯一能勉强能称为温暖的存在。

“真子你吓哭她了。”

“哈？我根本没说什么粗暴的话吧，要说吓人的话你和拳西刚刚的打闹更吓人好吗！”男人反驳，又看向雏森，之后不论再怎么问，回答他的就只有极度压抑的哭声。

雏森呜咽同时觉得头脑逐渐变重，那个关西口音男人的声音越来越小，只再一会她便陷入昏沉。

“她又不动了？”

“大概是哭到睡着了，不用管啦，等她醒来天亮了自己就会走了。”

缓缓睁眼，映入雏森眼中的不再是昨晚刺目的人造白光，而是随着太阳节节攀升的暖黄色柔和晨光。带着雨后湿气的微风透过门缝窗隙穿过她的身体，薄薄的短袖衣裙抵不住这阵凉意，雏森被激的突然清醒。

她的眼睛仍然有因为哭泣太久而造成的酸痛，勉强看清周围后又闭了闭眼缓解一下不适，接着用手撑住墙壁慢慢站了起来。

雏森稍稍活动手脚，发觉身上除了在木地板上躺了一夜的不适之外没有其他的伤痛，原本湿漉漉的制服鞋袜已经被她的体温烘干，书包还放在脚边。雏森小小的打了个喷嚏，脑袋倒是没有因为淋雨而觉得胀痛。

她想起昨天下午的事，膝盖一沉，但还是站着。

雏森意识到自己正在一栋有些年头的房子里，墙体略泛黄，从昨晚一直坐到现在的木地板上落着灰，窗沿上同样覆着薄薄尘土。提起书包沿着走廊向前走去，毫无遮拦的大片阳光正洒落在玄关处。大门随意敞开，家具整齐排放，除去隐隐传来的几声猫叫外显然没有什么活人气息。雏森突然想到昨晚自己是被陌生人带到这个屋子，又在走廊里昏昏沉沉睡了一夜，不禁寒毛直竖。

要说是被人好心捡回照顾也太过奇怪，她是在地板上醒来的，怎么会有人打开大门后留陌生人单独在家。

“……请问有人在吗？”

她壮着胆子开口，但现在没有任何回应。现在屋里的气氛太过诡异，她还记得对自己说话的一女两男，那个女孩子的声音太吵，回想起来只觉得耳朵痛。但那时候并不觉得有什么不对劲，可能是因为当时还不够清醒。雏森等了一会，无人回应。虽然她现在就想走，还是觉得不告而别实在不够礼貌。硬是压着疑虑打开书包拿出线圈本从中撕下一页，端端正正写上“谢谢你们的照顾。雏森桃。”，放在门口的地毯下压住一半才转身离去。

雏森忘了检查随身财物，所以根本没有注意到自己的包里少了什么东西。

自书包拉链缝隙掉下的蓝色手机静静的躺在地板上，确定雏森走远后，一只白皙的手捡起手机。矢胴丸莉莎坐到沙发扶手上，毫不迟疑的尝试着各种手势密码。

“为什么她不掉点吃的下来呢？”偷偷送走雏森的久南一回来就捡起纸条，躺在沙发上抱怨连连，好像真的认为书包里应该装的不是书而是零食一样。

“她带的是书包又不是零食袋！莉莎，你还真要看啊。”平子真子懒散的趴在沙发靠背，随口劝阻矢胴丸。

“莉莎，偷看他人的手机是不对的。”

“你们闭嘴，既然放在那里不就是等着让人来看。”

凤桥楼十郎劝说的态度要比平子认真多了，却依旧起不到什么效果。矢胴丸不为所动，连续几次失败后停顿一下，再次尝试别的可能。数十次后终于猜中，屏幕瞬间从锁屏界面跳转到待机界面。她对其他的软件兴趣缺缺，直接打开相册，快速翻看缩略图。

“这张照片，果然啊……喂，真子，她好像就是电视里的那个接受采访的孩子。”

“什么？！让我也看看！”

平子还没回答，猿柿日世里就抢先夺过手机，被她死死盯着的屏幕上确实显示着蓝染惣右介与雏森桃的合影。大家都凑了过来，一一看过照片。

“还真是那个傻子！证据都摆在眼前了还要给蓝染说话！昨天干嘛要捡她回来？！多淋点雨清醒一下不是更好！”猿柿破口大骂，气得抬手就要摔碎那部手机

蓝染被捕时各个电视台都是大肆报道，时事报告也好特辑也好做了一期又一期，相关的一切都被挖起曝光，与他关系亲近之人的照片也在做过马赛克隐去姓名后同样被播了一遍又一遍。

而在那些前期报道中接受了采访，同样被隐去姓名打上马赛克并做过变声处理的雏森，声嘶力竭说出的那句“我相信蓝染先生！”让猿柿觉得异常刺耳。她心中从未熄灭的怒火再一次以这张照片作为燃料烧到极点。

为什么会有人看到这么多鲜血淋漓的证据都清醒不过来？难道非要成为蓝染手下的冤魂才能记起自己当初的盲信有多么愚蠢？可真要到了那个时候就只能悔恨自己没看到真相，连手刃他的机会都绝不可能再有！

“喂，日世里！”

高高抬起的手臂被爱川罗武抓住，平子趁机抢回手机丢给站在最外圈的有昭田钵玄。

“你们干嘛拦着我！谁知道她找不找的回这里，摔了不就摔了吗？！”

尖锐的咆哮中混着不甘，没被控制的手肘狠狠击中爱川的腹部，爱川无动于衷，依旧语气平常的开口。

“日世里，别拿这种东西发泄。”

“你管我啊！”

平子蹲在猿柿的身侧，只有这样他们的身高才会看起来相差无几。

“日世里，蓝染已经不会再出来了，我们也一样出不去。”

这句话犹如瓢泼大雨，顷刻浇熄猿柿的动作，她低着头，突然缄默，再次开口时已不带多少怒气。

“……真子，我讨厌蓝染。”

“我知道。”

“也讨厌那些对真相视而不见的瞎子。”

“嗯，我知道。”

“所以等那个瞎眼的傻子来的时候我一定要揍她一顿！”

“……啥？你明明碰都碰不到她啊？”

“那你就把那家伙带远一点！不然我揍你！”

昨日傍晚与日番谷冬狮郎争吵的记忆在归途中想起，仔细想来也算不上争吵，应该说是她单方面的逃避。日番谷仅仅是说了几句她就觉得胆怯，反应过来的时候自己就已经在奔跑的途中，仓皇逃离自己应该珍惜的关心。

雏森清楚现在该给日番谷打个电话报平安，一夜未归这件事肯定让他担心坏了，但她没有看手机的勇气。要是看到一串未接的通话记录，自己说不定还会想逃。她厌弃从真相揭露那天起就只会逃避哭泣的自己。只要陷入情绪，就连必须注意的个人安全都抛之脑后。

“但是……一定要对小狮郎道歉。”

从那座诡异的独栋到她家里的距离意外得挺近，离开那里直走上一截便拐上了自己熟悉的道路，再走上二十多分钟就已经站在家门口。

拿着钥匙的手有些抖，雏森努力稳住。把钥匙插入锁孔后拧开门锁，这不用花上什么力气的事让她的手心冒汗。推开门走进玄关把书包放在鞋架换上拖鞋，日番谷的声音从沙发传来。

“雏森？”

“……嗯，我回来了。”

她走近沙发，日番谷也站了起来，他要比雏森矮上半个头，必须略微昂首才能看全她的脸。

“你是跑到哪个同学家里住了，至少也该接个电话吧？”

日番谷的脸上有着疲惫，眼眶周围略显暗沉，声音更是沙哑。雏森能看出来他一晚没睡，心里的愧疚逼着她开口。

“对不起，小狮郎……”

“都说了要喊冬狮郎。”

他突然挑她称呼上的毛病，雏森听得一愣。

“哎？现在又不是在外面……”

“就是因为你在外面也这样喊，我才会现在说。”

日番谷说着就重重地打了个哈欠，态度随意又毫无芥蒂，这让雏森如释重负。他看了一眼钟，时间早已过了雏森应该去的第一堂课。

“小狮郎你总是计较这种小事……”

“我没有！对了，奶奶已经帮你请了上午的假，你吃过早饭了吗？”

“没哎。小狮郎你吃了吗？没吃的话我去做饭？”

“要吃饭吗？也算我一个？”

还没等日番谷说出回答，有个身材性感的橘发女人突然从日番谷的卧室里探出身插入他们的对话，笑吟吟地向着雏森招手。

“你回来啦，雏森。”

“哎？！乱菊姐？你怎么也在？”雏森被吓了一跳，她看向日番谷想要个解释。“因为昨晚冬狮郎抓着我跑了大半个晚上找……”女人主动开口，还没说完整就被日番谷打断。

“松本，你不是要睡觉吗？”

“我现在饿到睡不着了。”

松本说的理直气壮，实际上怎么想的日番谷能猜到。雏森做饭好吃，既然有机会那松本肯定是要蹭上一顿。况且他昨晚让松本陪着找雏森找了一夜，要是不从他们这里捞点好，反而不像是松本的作风了。

“你先去洗漱。”日番谷走到松本的身边，隔着她看向自己的房间。“既然不睡了那就把我的床收拾整齐！”“知道啦知道啦，冬狮郎你太斤斤计较了。”松本缩回房间，三两下就把床铺铺平，可仍有边角被卷向里侧，看着就觉得敷衍。“好啦，我回家洗漱一下就来啊！还有我想吃鸡蛋卷！”松本丢下这句话就快速拉开大门，看也不看日番谷脸色，几步跑到位于雏森家隔壁的住房，拿着钥匙就开门进去。

“呵呵。”雏森温柔的笑着。这是与尚未有任何伤痛的过去相差无几的光景，作为邻居的松本时常来他们家玩，比松本小上十岁的日番谷对她来说是个不错的取乐对象。可能是因为平日里为了日常琐事争吵的时候雏森总是吵不过这个小她三岁的青梅竹马，所以她每每看到被松本捉弄得气急败坏的日番谷就觉得有趣。

日番谷瞥了她一眼，从口袋里掏出了手机。“你笑什么……我给奶奶打个电话，你现在要做饭吗？”“嗯，我现在就去，乱菊姐好像真的饿了。”她面带微笑地走进厨房，系上围裙后有条不紊地准备食材用具。日番谷向奶奶报过平安后也来到厨房，给雏森帮忙。

松本洗漱花了不少时间，敲门的时候雏森已经做好了几样菜。日番谷去给她开门，一进来松本就坐到餐桌旁，一副只等着开饭的样子，让日番谷忍不住说她实在厚脸皮。雏森倒是没意见，还是笑眯眯的做菜，让松本再等一下。

“就是嘛，我又不会做饭，当然是等着就好。明明是一起长大，冬狮郎你却没有雏森一半体贴啊。”松本故意损他，显然是要拿他打发等待中的无聊时间。

他们吵的有来有回，让雏森更是笑个不停，偶尔她也会帮着日番谷说上两句，免得他气急败坏真要去和松本打闹。

吃过颇为丰盛的早餐，松本主动提出刷碗，让雏森回房间里休息一下，待会再洗个澡睡一觉，为了下午能够有精神的上课。

“而且洗完碗之后我也还要睡，我和冬狮郎虽然上午没事，但下午也都有课。”

终于知道这两个人不是翘课来陪她，雏森松了一口气，她顺从松本的意见，休息洗澡然后躺倒在床。柔软的被褥远要比坚硬的地板舒服多了，她诧异自己居然真的可以在那时候哭到昏睡。

雏森沉沉闭眼，过去无数次指引她的温厚男声在梦中回响，让她在醒后陷入恍惚。

呆了一会才开始洗漱换衣，日番谷和松本已经出门去大学了，雏森提起包放进下午上课要用的课本，向着她该去的高中走去。

一进班级，关系要好的同学就围了上来，你一言我一语的问她是不是身体不适才要请假。雏森看得出她们的担忧，但是关切的言辞中刻意闪避着关于某个人的事。这让她觉得有一层薄薄间隔挡在自己和别人之间。她没有勇气打破，别人也在观望。

“而且为什么不接电话啊，我今天上午打了两次都没人接，害我担心的要命。”

“抱歉，因为手机没有响，我大概是调成了静音。”

雏森略有歉意，伸手在包里翻找手机，摸索了好一会还是没有找到。

“咦……手机不在包里。”

“是忘在家了吧？”

仔细想了想，她确定自己今天在家根本没有把任何东西从包里拿出来。再加思索，她记起了那座诡异的独栋。

“……我想起来忘在哪了，放学之后我再去拿。”

委婉拒绝了朋友提出的陪同，那些小心翼翼地关心让她觉得压抑，连硬挤出口的回答都感到心虚。

熬到放学，匆匆告别朋友后前往那座独栋。雏森还记得路，她需要先走回自己家，再沿着街道直走上二十分钟，拐进那条小路，继续向前一截就能到了。可真踏进那条小路的之后才发觉事实却非如此，她来来回回走了好几次，只能在原地打转。绕到傍晚，也还是没能走到那座独栋。

“好奇怪啊……”清早感受到的诡异又浮上心头，她正犹豫着要不要放弃那只手机，突然有脚步声从身后传来。转身看到的那张面孔不属于她记忆中的任何男人，但她对那头金发却留有印象。这个人大约二十四五岁，在这个年龄会留着妹妹头的男人实在罕见，况且她昨天被这金发的反光刺过眼睛。但雏森不确定对方还记不记得她。

“那、那个，打扰一下。”

男人迈着悠闲的步伐前进，雏森不想再等，于是主动迎上。

“请问您是……真子先生吗？”

雏森隐约记得那个绿发的女孩是这样喊他的，迟疑开口等着对方回答。男人被她的话拦下脚步，只看了一眼雏森，就露出夸张的灿烂笑容。

“我是啊，你是雏森桃对吧？昨天被拳西和白带回来的那个女孩子。你已经记住我的名字啦。再补充一下，我的全名是平子真子。”平子热情的自我介绍让雏森有点被吓到，但是没忘记鞠躬道谢。

“是的，我是雏森桃，昨晚谢谢你们收留我。”她有点尴尬地笑着，下意识抓紧了书包肩带。“我那时候一直低着头在哭，没想平子先生还能认出来。”

“怎么又改喊平子了？美女的样子可没那么容易忘啊，而且你还留了一张字条，实在有礼貌的过头。不过白看到还是挺高兴的。”平子态度随意，张口就是调侃，没有半点陌生人该有的距离。

“你们有看到字条啊。太好了……我总觉得不告而别不太好。”雏森如释重负，接着说明来意。

“平子先生，请问你们有看到我的手机吗？我今天一直没有找到，觉得可能是昨晚落在你们家里。”

“手机啊……哦，蓝色的那个？是的话确实有捡到，现在要去拿吗？”平子指了指雏森之前怎么样也找不到的独栋的方向。此时夜幕降临，从楼房中透出的明亮灯光像是地标一样莫名吸引着雏森。

“嗯，请让我现在去拿，如果不方便进门的话我在门口等也行，就是要麻烦平子先生帮我拿过来。”

这话听着让平子直摇头，还是用着那副散漫口吻回她。“雏森你客气过头了，昨天都把你捡回去了今天哪可能不让你进门啦。”说着就对她招手转身向独栋走去，“不过我还是问一下，天已经黑了，明天下午再和朋友一起来拿手机怎么样？现在和陌生男人走可不怎么安全啊。”

雏森一时语塞，踌躇几步还是跟在平子身后。

“没事的，我拿了手机就会回家。”

“哈哈，雏森你意外的是胆子很大的那种人啊。”

还没等平子笑完，突然就有人声插入他们的对话。

“真子，你刚刚说的话很有预告杀人犯的感觉。今晚你就别进屋了怎么样？免得出现受害者。”

“哇啊！”

“莉莎？！”

不光是雏森，连平子也被吓到。他们看向不知从何时站到她们身边的女孩，她看起来要比平子要小，梳着一条麻花辫。身上穿着的是短裙制服，戴着暗红色圆框的眼镜。应该是和雏森一样的高中生。

“我是……”

“这家伙是莉莎，矢胴丸莉莎。也和我们住在一起。”刚一张口，平子就打断她的话，擅自帮人做了介绍。

“真子，我会自己说的。”矢胴丸瞟他一眼，显然很是不满。

“哪能让你自己说啊！你肯定会加点什么不适合孩子听的内容吧。”平子反驳她，又想起刚才的话。

“莉……”

“刚刚还用着轻佻的态度喊她美女，现在就装出保护未成年人的样子吗？太虚伪了。”

“我哪有装啊，话说你从一开始就在听了吗？还有刚刚是啥意思，大家都一起住了那么久了我什么时候像是罪犯？！”

雏森看着他们吵闹，一点都插不进话，心里有点好奇他们之间的关系。

算上昨天见到的一男一女，这栋独栋里起码住了四个人。他们的年龄差距较大，外貌也没有相似之处，应该没有血缘关系。要说只是同为租客，关系又太好了些。仔细看来更像是朋友。

这只是雏森的猜测，她不好意思对着仅仅是第二次见面的人们问东问西，只是面露微笑的跟着他们走。

“到了哦。”平子对雏森说话的同时开门，刚刚拉开一半，一双脚就自屋里精准的踹上平子的脸，随之响起的是个小学生年纪的女孩的怒吼，她和平子一样是关西腔。

“秃子真子你不光头秃耳朵也是聋了吗？我说的是让你带这个傻子离这里远一点！谁让你把她带回来的？！”

原本站在右边的矢胴丸侧身躲过被踹倒地砸出一声巨响的平子，而站在离平子有点距离的左侧的雏森幸运逃过一劫，目瞪口呆地看着这突然的一幕。

“哈？！我就没答应过你不带她来吧，都说了你这根本是迁怒！”

平子迅速起身，动作快的仿佛刚刚的撞击根本没发生过一样。可速度仍不及那个女孩，平子的头发已经被她抓住用力薅起，衬衫上还多了几个鞋印。他飞快伸手，一只手用力掐住女孩的脸颊，另一只手则绕到背后一把抓住她的红色运动服，借着体格优势把按人在身下。

矢胴丸继续推开只开到一半的门，对正在地面缠斗争吵的两人视若无睹，径自向屋里走去。雏森看的手足无措冷汗直冒，她从没见过这种成年人和孩子之间边打边吵的阵势，一时不知道是该拉架还是该跟着矢胴丸进屋。

“喂！雏森，你进……”

话还没说到一半就被身下的小女孩再度翻身踹脸打断。平子气得抓住她的脚踝一把拽开。

“你让我把话说完啊日世里！”

“谁要给你这又秃又聋的家伙时间说话啊！”

“吵死了！”

平子用力别住女孩的手脚，脸上也被她乘机抓出几条细细的伤痕。她还在找机会还手，语气越吼越凶。

“死秃子你放手！不然我踢爆你的卵蛋！”

“闭嘴！没点耐心又爱乱叫的小孩就该受罚！雏森你进去拿你的手机！”

“哎？！”

“你敢进去！”

“别理她，快点去啦！”

“好、好的。”

雏森顺从平子的话，匆忙进屋换鞋，心里还是在意门外的那场打斗。

“雏森，你的手机在这里。”

“啊、谢谢，我这就来。”

矢胴丸站在客厅招呼她，急忙走近才注意到屋里还有其他人。算上矢胴丸，这组沙发上一共坐着六个人，按性别分是两女四男。再加上外面的两人，这座独栋中的住户远比雏森预想得要多。

这么多人住在一起会不会太挤了？他们到底是什么关系？

她心有疑惑，拿起放在茶几上手机，也对这群人低头问好。

“你是昨天那个……呃呃……那个什么？”

绿发女孩揉着自己的脸，死活想不起昨天听过的名字，一旁的白发男人不耐烦的出声提醒。

“雏森桃，人是你捡回来的，纸条你也看了，好歹记住名字吧。”

“我现在记住啦！”

“谢谢你昨天带我回来，那个……”

“久南白！这个看着很凶的家伙叫六车拳西，那个爆炸头是爱川罗武，金发长脸的叫凤桥楼十郎。在猫咪旁边是小钵，有昭田钵玄。外面的那个妹妹头是平子真子，扎两条辫子的小女孩叫猿柿日世里。带你进来的是矢胴丸莉莎！”

久南挨个指着，雏森连忙按她说的顺序问好。

“喂喂……全被你一个人说完了啊。”

“难得有个可以自我介绍的机会……”

“都不在场的人你还介绍干嘛！”

“……为什么我会被介绍两次。”

无视所有人的抱怨，久南一脸期待地看向雏森，正要开口就被提着猿柿进来的平子打断。

“雏森，手机拿到了吧，现在要回去吗？”

“她不回去还要干嘛啊！”

平子原本直顺的金发突兀的翘起几缕，猿柿的鼻梁也出现红痕，他们身上尽是互殴留下的小伤口。

“我又没问你。喂，不要踢我！”

“那你就放开我啊秃子真子！”

紧抓着她衣领的平子在猿柿连续几次用力地踢击下不得不松手放人，蹲下身捂着小腿哀嚎。

“痛死了……”

猿柿看也不看平子，她用拇指指向门外，对着雏森没好气的开口。

“喂，你拿了东西就赶紧滚。”

从猿柿言行中表露的直白厌恶让雏森不解，只能手足无措地站在原地，可她绞尽脑汁也记不起自己是什么时候罪过这个第一次见面的陌生人。

再三思索也无果，雏森被猿柿那句驱赶刺的心口发紧，既不想问清更无意多留。于是低头说一声“打扰各位了。”抓紧手机就快步冲向门口。

“日世里……”

“干嘛啊，我可不会道歉。”

“我还啥都没说啊……我去送她，不然她也出不去。”

平子站起，追上已经关门离去的雏森。

“雏森小妹妹，你在哭吗？”

“哇啊！”

他的脚步太轻，凑过来的时候吓得雏森浑身一颤。一直蹙紧的眉头因此松开，露出遭受惊吓后的呆滞表情。

“这根本不是要哭的表情嘛！看来是我白担心了。出来的时候我都想好了要怎么安慰你呢。”

平子故意用着夸张地动作和语气表达失望，让雏森忍不住笑了出来。

“平子先生是有什么事吗？”

“没有啊，只是来送你一段路。毕竟这段的路灯时好时坏。”

平子摇头，指向距离他们大约三五百米的岔路口。

“我就送到那里，之后你要自己走啦。”

“是这样啊，谢谢你。”

雏森没有拒绝，跟着平子走的这段路非常顺畅，完全没有她自己来时原地打转很久的迷茫感。但她现在心思不在这件事上，雏森心里还在想着猿柿那份的莫名其妙针对她的怒意。刚才没有当场追问原因，让她现在觉得后悔。

这份畏缩与她逃避他人关心的胆怯重叠，使雏森的自我厌恶感再一次加深。她停下脚步，平子也跟着站定。

“怎么啦？”

“……请问平子先生知道猿柿小姐为什么会那么生气吗？我自己想不到原因。是我昨天做了什么对她很失礼的事吗？”

由着厌恶感驱使自己发问，她试图自己打破那道间隙。心里却还是留有如果是向着并非当事人的第三者询问，得到的回答也许能更加婉转这种无凭无据的猜想。

“哈哈，猿柿小姐这称呼也太好笑了……你说日世里？那个矮……”

“我就知道你这秃子会趁机说我坏话！”

相似的场景唐突上演，平子又一次被从背后袭来的猿柿踹翻滚撞上墙壁，惨叫声听得雏森心惊肉跳。

“平、平子先生？！”

“没事啦，真子不会死的。”

“哇啊——”

雏森被突然出现在她背后说话的久南吓得腿软，好在跌坐在地前就被及时抱住，少去一阵皮肉之痛。

“谢谢……”

一股凉意从久南身上传来，这是极其不正常的温度，要不是有淋过冰水，正常人再怎么样体温也不会这样低。

雏森刚刚站稳，六车就一把抓过久南的衣领，无视久南的吵闹硬是把她从雏森身边拉开。被久南触碰过的部位仍有凉意。雏森想要发问，但直觉这与她没有勇气面对的猿柿的怒火不同，是她确实不该问询的部分。

她把疑虑压在心底，再次看向已经和猿柿打起来的平子，又为要不要拉架迟疑。站在一旁的人们各个视若无睹，显然已经习惯。

“所以说，你们几个跑出来干嘛啊？”平子找到提问的空当，刚一说完就被猿柿用拖鞋抽中肩膀。

“你问白啊，是这家伙先跑出来的。”六车把问题抛给久南，所有人都等着她的回答。

“我是来要谢礼的！昨天我捡到了她，又帮她保管了手机，当然可以要谢礼吧！”

久南的回答在情理之中又是意料之外。大家显然没想到她会如此理直气壮的把要谢礼这种事说出口，气氛一时尴尬。

“你……”

“我想要和果子草莓大福抹茶刨冰还有巧克力！我好久没吃了，可以吧可以吧可以吧？”

“你要的也太多了！大夏天的要怎么给你带刨冰啊？！”

没等她答应或是拒绝，六车倒是先怒了起来。

“你闭嘴啦拳西，我又没向你要礼物！”

雏森一副惘然的样子，并不是她不愿意给谢礼，而是想到猿柿那尚未弄清原因的愤怒，她就有些畏缩。但面对久南的期待，实在不知道该怎么开口。还是说把谢礼买来放在门口就走才是最好的选择？

此时平子和猿柿的缠斗已经结束，打架要打到什么地步他们之间似乎有一套只有彼此明白的标准。这让雏森觉得不可思议，她从没有和别人打架的经历，做多也就是争吵。

平子理了理头发，刚要出声就被一直沉默不语的矢胴丸抢先。

“你会来给白带吃的来吧，雏森。”

“哎……会、会的。”

“太棒啦！你真是大方哎！和拳西这个小气鬼完全不一样！”

“为什么拿我比较？！”

心里还是犹豫，但雏森最终决定遵守自己一直以来的处世准则。既然受到帮助，那应当给出力所能及的谢礼。至于要怎么交付，可以之后再问。

“那正好，我也有东西想要拜托你送我。”

“……莉莎你才是最厚脸皮的那个吗？你根本什么都没做吧？”

“闭嘴，我今天给她带路了。”

“这种事我也有做好吗？！”

无视平子的反驳，矢胴丸开口。

“请帮我带两本黄书，还有泳装特辑，我不挑演员和模特，所以哪本都可以。我现在手里的已经看了很多遍了，早就腻了。”

这过分平常的语气让雏森产生了矢胴丸提出的要求和久南的要求其实没什么差别的错觉，只是一个要满足食欲，一个要满足性欲。

“……哎？”

矢胴丸的话在她脑子里又转了两圈，哪怕逐字咀嚼也是难以理解。

“莉莎，她呆住了。你要不要再说一次啊？”

久南戳着矢胴丸的肩膀，毫无自觉地提出坏主意。

“重复一遍只会更糟。你对第一次见面的女孩说什么呢，人都给你吓傻了。她还只是高中生吧，要从哪里给你买黄书啊？！再说这种要求已经是性骚扰的程度了吧？”

“真子，你这是在小瞧高中生的性欲吗？黄书这种东西只要想那就一定有办法弄到。我那时候可是很轻易地就弄到手了。”

“不要觉得所有女子高中生都和你一样好吗！这孩子一看就是认真老实不干坏事的那种吧。”

“你这是以貌取人，说不定她心里也想看一次。再说这也不是坏事。”

矢胴丸突然想起什么，对着雏森说道。

“雏森，买来之后你也可以先看。”

“哎？”

在两人把话题引到自己身上的时候雏森终于反应过来她口中的黄书是什么意思，矢胴丸这句好意提醒更是让她的脸颊一下涨红。

“我不会看的啦！成、成人书籍和泳装特辑是吧，我会和久南小姐要的零食一块带来的！我、我先走了！”

久南过于冰冷的体温和猿柿莫名其妙的怒火在这时全部被抛之脑后，雏森几乎是对着矢胴丸喊出回答。她死死低头，现在连看他们一眼都觉得不好意思。不等回应就慌张的向岔路口跑去。

“路上注意安全啊，雏森小妹妹——她居然真的答应了。”

“拜拜……她跑得好快？”

久南盯着雏森离开的方向，突然担忧。“她为什么跑那么快，会不会不来了？”“不来最好，我看着她就觉得烦。”猿柿恶狠狠地撂下这句，转头就朝家走。

“哎——要是不来的话我的和果子草莓大福抹茶刨冰还有巧克力要怎么办？”

“真子，我的书要是没了你就得负责。”

“哈？管我什么事！提这种过分要求她被吓跑才正常啊。”

他们跟上猿柿，向着同一个方向走去，久南不时把莫名其妙的罪名推向六车，一路念叨着她的和果子草莓大福抹茶刨冰巧克力。

雏森一路奔走到家，停步门口时脸颊还是红的。一半因为走得太急，另一半为矢胴丸的要求苦恼。

只是因为害羞就匆匆答应，这样是否太过轻率？如果当时能够冷静一下好好拒绝，现在也不用为了这个烦恼。

她想来想去，就是没想过食言。连连叹气的同时打开门锁，家中只有日番谷的卧室灯是亮的。“小狮郎？你今天不住校吗？”她觉得意外，随手打开过道灯的开关。“今天不住啊，下午去接你的时候你已经走了，打电话又打不通，我只能回来在家等。”雏森猜日番谷还是对她昨天的一夜不归心怀担忧，今天又是联络不上，所以没法安心回去宿舍。“对不起啊，手机落在别的地方了，我放学之后才去拿的，可是路上一直没有响过啊。”她想起拿到手机之后一直没有开过，连忙按了几下开关机键，屏幕仍是一片黑。“看来是没电了，我先去给它充电。”雏森走进自己的卧室，放下包为手机插上电源后，又走回日番谷的房门口。

“我想起来了，早上的时候你没说会来接我，要是说了我肯定就等着了。”

“我有给你发消息，谁知道你手机没电啊。”

两人相互抱怨，气氛轻松一如往常。

“小狮郎你吃过了吗？我要出去吃哦。”她想起自己只顾着回家忘了晚饭，现在正饿得心慌。“没有，一起去吧。”日番谷放下书，和雏森一起去了附近的餐馆。

有说有笑的吃完回家。途经书店，雏森突然觉得自己头痛起来了。

要说泳装特辑还能通过网购解决，那购买成人书籍这件事对她而言就太过困难。从前在便利店里她对放置那种书籍的展架都是视而不见，现在尚未成年的自己也没办法用正规方法买到。

她想到日番谷，他是男孩，虽然就他这十二三岁的年纪来看是小了点。但他现在是住校，周围又都是多半成年的大学生，那日番谷会不会……

被自己的胡思乱想逗得苦笑，路上先去便利店给久南买了巧克力，也没忘记为自己挑了几样零食，又买了两包日番谷爱吃的当做他请的这顿晚饭的回礼。

到家之后雏森就扑倒在沙发上对着抱枕磨蹭，矢胴丸面不改色说出的要求再次浮现在脑海，她用力捏揉抱枕边角，眼睛在端正坐着的日番谷身上来来回回瞟着。日番谷被这视线刺的浑身不自在，只好用着疑惑的神情回看她。对上眼神，雏森犹豫再三说出的话更像是自暴自弃。

“……小狮郎。”

“什么事？”

“……你会看那个吗？那个……就是……成……成人书籍……有的话能不能……借……借我……”

“哈啊？！”


	2. 白夜

今天是周末，距离取回手机那天已经过去五日。白天太热，雏森挑了傍晚出门，也是打算送完就顺道去吃晚饭。提着的袋子里装了久南和矢胴丸要的东西。刨冰不好带，她准备等到下次休息日请久南去店里吃。

走在昏黄夕阳下，雏森被残存的夏日暑气蒸出一身薄汗，她盯着被拉长到极点的影子，伴着蝉鸣热风一步一步慢慢前进。

“这样矢胴丸小姐应该就能满足了吧……”

想到购买过程，雏森露出似笑非笑的尴尬神情。

那天日番谷一听到雏森要借成人书籍，整个人如遭雷击，呆愣一瞬就跳起来抓住她的领口硬是把人拽起身，吼出的声音前所未有的震人。

“你刚刚问我借什么东西？！”

“小狮郎你冷静一下啦！先放开我。”

用力拍开日番谷的双手，雏森试图把人按回沙发。他还是不安，勉强落座后神情严肃地说出猜测。

“你在学校被人欺负了吗？有人逼着你买那种东西？！”

“不是啊，你想的差太多了！”

正欲解释，话头就被一阵急切的拍门声打断。

“喂喂，雏森？冬狮郎？你们怎么啦？”他们都听出来这是松本的声音。“是乱菊姐……我去开门！”雏森先反应过来，几步冲到门口用力打开大门，日番谷也跟在她后面。松本神色紧张，一进来就对着雏森上下打量，确定外露的皮肤没有任何伤痕才舒展眉头。

“吓死我了，冬狮郎声音那么大我还以为你们打架了。”

“啊？我们什么时候有打过架？”

“就是没打过才吓人啊！”

他们关上门坐回沙发，松本主动问起经过，日番谷看向雏森，等着她开口。略微想想这倒也不是不能对松本说的事，雏森顿了顿声，简略复述从早上醒来到下午拿手机这两段经过。

“也就说你被一群厚脸皮的怪人缠上了。”

“怪……确实有些奇怪……”

日番谷的总结让她无从反驳，只能低声附和。“别理他们怎么样，没道理一定要给他们要的东西吧。”“可是我觉得这样不好……”相较于日番谷的担忧，松本倒是一派轻松，听完之后就打开手机，点开购物软件便招呼雏森过来看看要买哪几本。

“松本你凑什么热闹？！”

“什么叫凑热闹啊，冬狮郎你说的可真难听。我只是帮雏森买她买不到的东西而已。”

“我不是说了不要理他们吗？”

“干嘛要你决定啊，雏森都没说不行。”

两人各执一词，一旁的雏森满脸通红的翻动着被松本强行塞到手里的手机，几张封面一看就忍不住把手机又递还给松本。

“乱、乱菊姐帮我挑几本就好！”

“我？我也不怎么看呢……那就随便买了。”

松本闭眼选中评价最好两本成人书籍再加一本泳装特辑，雏森看着她下单付款，心里的纠结终于落地。不管过程如何，最难买的东西终于是买到了，之后抽时间送过去就算完成承诺。她从茶几上捡起钱包，点出应付的钱款递给松本。

日番谷从松本进门开始就一直眉头紧锁，看到她们完全忽视自己的意见，甚至下单成人书籍的时候脸色整个垮掉。可现在要是再出言阻止肯定会让雏森觉得太过被他管束，她也一定不愿意听。

“雏森，你真的要去吗？要不要我和你一起去？”

“哈哈哈哈哈，冬狮郎你现在就像个过度关注女儿隐私的古板老父亲哈哈哈哈哈。小孩出去玩你都要跟吗哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈。”

日番谷终于压不住火气，怒喊出一声松本抄起抱枕就砸向她，笑声被砸的一顿，很快又是一阵狂笑，甚至加上了猛拍抱枕的声响。“乱菊姐，别笑了……小狮郎不是那个意思……”雏森轻摇松本的手臂，无奈的劝着，又偏头看向日番谷。“不用那么担心的，我只是去送个东西而已。”“……我知道。行了松本！别笑了！”仍有担忧，也知道不管是什么，强加于人总不会被觉得好。日番谷只能暂时压下心绪，改对着松本发泄，甚至强硬拽走她怀里的抱枕。“冬狮郎你真小心眼！不能因为被孩子拒绝家长陪同就对我发火啊哈哈哈哈。”不气不怒，松本还是放声大笑。

之后雏森废了好大劲才止住松本的笑声，日番谷气得半死，真想要和松本动手又被雏森拦下。她两头哄着，身心俱疲。第二天再想起就只觉得好笑，喊日番谷起床时都忍不住轻笑两声。

走到岔路口，雏森停下脚步，想起了之前在原地打转半天的事。毫无底气的抱着“这次可能不会了。”的猜想，迈出拐进岔路口的一步。

这一步意外的顺利，刚踏进这条路，就能看到坐落在数百米前的那栋房屋。

“那我之前为什么会绕半天还找不到啊……”

“你在说什么找不到啊，雏森小妹妹？”

“呜啊？！平子先生？”

顺着声音转身，平子就蹲在路口墙边望天，一副游手好闲样。不论是久南，矢胴丸还是平子，为什么他们总是可以无声无息的靠近出现？不管雏森怎么想都实在神秘。

不等她靠近，平子就先站起向她走来。他弓背插兜，这几步的姿态实在难看。

“平子先生……为什么您会在路口蹲着？”

“你说这个……因为日世里啊！那家伙这几天实在太任性了。让我给她捏肩捶腿又端茶递水的，真当我是她老婆吗？！我一说不干就硬把我赶出去！”

带着雏森向他家里走的时候倒是端正了姿势。平子对着她一阵抱怨，一副拿日世里没辙的样子。因为是她主动问及，现在只能无奈地笑着，勉强应和一句“真是辛苦。”就当是安慰平子。

到了门口，平子这回警惕多了，连开门速度都带着试探，确定不会有什么东西突然飞到他脸上才喊来雏森一起走进去。

“哦哦。是我的和果子草莓大福抹茶刨冰巧克力！还有桃！”

“你到底是怎么记人的！”

换上拖鞋，还没走几步就被无视六车说教的久南冲过来抢走了袋子，她急忙跟着久南跑到客厅，对着坐在沙发上的大家打招呼。除去还是一脸厌恶的猿柿，其他人的态度依旧平常。久南先从袋子里掏出成人杂志和泳装特辑塞到矢胴丸手里，虽然表情上没什么变化，但谁都能看出矢胴丸现在浑身都充斥着喜悦。快速把这三本全部翻阅了一遍，矢胴丸捧着最合自己口味的一本坐到沙发，剩下两本放在腿上。

久南把袋子提高倒置，零食全部洒落茶几的哗啦声响令她的脸上洋溢出快乐的笑容。

“好多！你那么久没来我还以为你不回来了。”

“我已经答应了，不会不来的。”

“……但是没有刨冰，你把它忘了吗？”

发现少了一样，久南的语气瞬间染上失望，她看向雏森，皱眉撅唇一副委屈巴巴的样子。雏森被看得心里愧疚，急忙解释。

“我没有忘，但是刨冰实在不好带……下次周末，我请你去店里吃好不好？附近有个店做得特别好吃！”

她说的真诚，久南却没有因此高兴多少，意外的是她连脾气都没有发，小声嘀咕一句“算了，我又出不去。”就不再缠着雏森要刨冰。久南坐在地毯上转向茶几，对着那上面零食进攻。

“……久南小姐？”

“别管她，你给她买的已经够多了。”

这次拦下她的追问的是六车，他并没有看着雏森，视线一直朝向久南。气氛一时变得莫名压抑，唯一不受影响的就只有矢胴丸，她手中的杂志被翻得唰唰作响，不时说出“原来现在改成了这样。”之类的自言自语。

最终打破这个气氛的还是久南，刚咽下一块巧克力，她就迫不及待的向雏森开口。

“桃，你还会来玩吗？我下次想要雪糕和薯片和汽水！”

“你怎么还要？！贪心过头了吧！”

六车的训话永远比雏森的回答要快上一步，她只能在他后面开口。

“没事的，我下次会带来的。薯片汽水和雪糕对吧？”

“没错没错！”

久南恢复了好心情，拆开包装袋的时候嘴里还在哼歌。她把已经打开包装的巧克力递给雏森示意她也吃。雏森接过，微笑着咬下一口。

注意力从久南身上抽离后雏森才感觉到好像有人一直在看自己，一开始以为是猿柿还在瞪她，但侧头找寻来源时，却与意料之外的人对上了视线。

“……凤桥先生？”

“呃……”

好像是没想到会突然暴露，凤桥有些尴尬的移开视线，眼神四处游移半天，还是落回了雏森身上。自尊和面子碍着他开口，可欲望又催促着他说出所想。

“雏……”

勉强挤出一个字就没了下文，凤桥犹豫不定的样子让雏森想起前几天的自己，不禁猜测他想说出口的到底是多难以启齿的话。

“请问……你有在学乐器吗？像是小提琴之类的？”

最终说出的是极其平常的询问，雏森被这落差弄得一时没反应过来。其他的人却是完全理解了他话里的意思。

“好迂回……不对是好贵的要求啊！比黄书都要过分啊！”

“怎么你也要啊？！”

“听到了吧！拳西你下次不准骂我贪心！罗兹才是最最最最贪心的那个！”

“罗兹，你明明什么都没做呢。现在却提出这种要求。”

他们一个接一个，说的凤桥一句也驳不回去，只能苦着脸坐在原位，雏森急忙追问。

“凤桥先生，你是想要什么？”

“小提琴啦，他想要小提琴。”

替凤桥回答的是平子，雏森被这要求吓了一跳，刚准备拒绝，突然就陷入呆滞。

她确实有一把小提琴，现在就放在家里。虽然好久没拉过，也没有忘记经常保养。每次将琴从琴盒中取出时自己都会颤抖，心和手都在痛，想要正视又想要忘却。

“……我是有一把，那是蓝染先生送的。”

现在说出口的话是不是逃避？

“我好久没有用过……现在用也不上。”

恰好有了机会就丢给别人，那样就能假装忘记了吗？

“凤桥先生需要的话，我下次来的时候也一起带着……”

要是后悔了，难道还准备再次取回转手送人的东西吗？

“啊……那就谢谢你了，雏森。”

“拿过来我立马砸了！”

猿柿的怒喊从凤桥背后响起，来不及反应，所有人只能眼睁睁的看着凤桥的脑袋和茶几相撞发出一声巨响。“你脑子是有多健忘啊！蓝染送的东西你也用的下去？！”这回没人视若无睹，平子急忙绕到猿柿身后一把抱开她，免得凤桥再挨一拳。爱川则抓着凤桥的头发把他从茶几上提起。“日世里，无论送出的人是怎样的罪人，小提琴都是无辜的。不过我会记得把它锁进房里。”凤桥慢条斯理的擦去沾在额头的零食碎屑，猿柿正要再骂几句消气，雏森却突然插话。

“……各位认识蓝染先生吗？我说的不是指从新闻上看到的那种认识。”

雏森脸色苍白，放在两侧的双手紧握。她没想到会在这里提到蓝染，一时避开的东西突然被甩到眼前，让她猝不及防。现在要装作视而不见已经太晚，猿柿开口的一瞬就已把雏森推到台前，自己追问的那句也等同于开演的信号。猿柿对蓝染的厌恶那么直白强烈，肯定不可能只是个看客。

“当然认识啊！”

“白！”

“……都怪你哦日世里，你这么一吵想不暴露都难。待会你还得道歉之前偷看手机的事。”

“啊？凭什么怪我啊！解开手机密码的是莉莎！再说大家都看了！”

平子放开在他怀里张牙舞爪的猿柿，由着她踹自己的腿。

“雏森，现在能走吗？能走的话我们去外面吧，在屋里没法解释。”

“……好的。”

“干嘛要出去？就在这里解释啊！”

“我说两句你就要骂一句踹一脚哪能解释的下去！走啦，雏森。”

平子随口把过错推给猿柿，气得她又是一脚。故意无视着连躲带跑闪过猿柿追打的平子，等到他带着雏森逃到门外，大家才想起来好像忽视了一个重要问题。

“真子说他来解释……他会解释到什么地步？”

“……忘了问了。”

“我去听听看。”

平子和雏森站在门外，直到猿柿骂人和踹门的声响停止他才松了口气。姑且不去想往后几天猿柿又会怎么闹脾气，他坐到门口的台阶，仰头看向站在自己身旁的雏森。雏森也低头望他。惨白的月光洒在他们身上，让雏森感觉眼前的平子是有些透明的，她眯了眯眼，又认为是错觉。

“我要开始说啦，雏森你想从哪里开始听？”

“手机……矢胴丸小姐看了我的手机吗？”

“那个啊，你之前不是接受过采访吗，那时候有播放出几张蓝染和其他人的合影，就算声音和影像做过处理，莉莎也还是能认出来。翻你的手机相册就是为了确认这个。”

“所以并不只是为了看我的隐私吗……”

雏森没有心力生气，她提出下一个问题，等着平子回答。

“猿柿小姐为什么看到我就那么生气？”

“‘我相信蓝染先生！’……因为你在采访中这样说。”

这一句回答刺的雏森浑身一颤，原本支撑着手脚的力气快速流失。她缓缓蹲下，头埋在腿间，浑身都在颤抖。平子仿佛又看到了那晚被久南像扛物品一样扛回来的，毫无生气可言的雏森。明明没有沾水，他还是觉得她全身湿透。

让猿柿心生愤怒的这句话说于蓝染刚刚被捕的时候，那时候的雏森不止看不到事件的全貌，光是听到蓝染有罪这件事就足够让她垮掉。

“我相信蓝染先生！”

声嘶力竭说出这句话不久，立刻就有鲜血淋漓的证据摆到眼前，她挪不开眼，也逃不开身。只能哭，只能把自己当做一具空壳，妄图从零开始重新填满。可相信的基石从最底层抽取打碎，筑得再高也只有轰然坍塌这一种结果。剩碎片残留一地，再怎么收拾都还是一片狼藉。

“平子先生……在接受采访之后没多久，我就知道了我说出的相信是多么可悲。”

“猿柿小姐可能也有骂我是不清醒的笨蛋吧。”

“她骂的是‘那个傻子！’。”

“哈哈……也差不多。”

如果能真做个傻子，完全盲信或者全部厌弃该多好，可就是有那么点理智逼着她去面对去思考，去问其他人自己要怎么办。

“朋友和家人都有劝我……”

她想起了堆满病房的花，扑鼻芬芳甚至冲淡了浓重的药味。哪一束是谁送的她到现在还能记起大概。

“‘……不用全部忘记，留下你喜欢的部分就好。’小狮郎这句劝其实说得挺勉强的，他肯定是想要我全部忘了。我很感激他照顾我担心我。”

“‘下次一起去你喜欢的地方怎么样？和我们一起的话一定也会很有意思。’阿散井他们来的时候这么说过，我猜他们是想用新的回忆平衡我和蓝染先生的那些过去。”

“蓝染先生……我曾经以为那是不会有错的路标，是一定正确的道路，是一直屹立在前方的理想。因为蓝染先生拯救过我，也非常受人爱戴。”

“即使事到如今……我也觉得与他相遇并不全是坏事……”

“可是……看到那些充满回忆的东西……我还是会难过，那天晚上也是因为这个理由才会被久南他们捡到。我也不知道把小提琴送给凤桥先生这个决定到底对不对。”

“我想要回到大家的身边……但是和他们说话的时候总有间隔，我很怕就这样疏远……”

雏森说出的这一长串自白带着浓厚的鼻音，抬起头时平子意外的没有看到眼泪。

“雏森小妹妹，你身边有很多很不错的朋友呢。至于你说的间隔到底存不存在我是不知道啦，下次要是有想要对他们说的话，别顾虑那么多，直接说出来怎么样？”

“谢谢，我之后一定会尝试的……自顾自的说了那么多，可能你也听不太懂。”

听到平子对朋友们的夸赞，雏森露出了柔和又羞涩的微笑。她站了起来，稍微活动双腿，接着坐到平子旁边。他们之间隔着一人宽的距离。

“没事没事，美人向我倾诉心事可是让人求之不得的事嘛，就算听不懂也要听啊，而且现在离那么近，是我赚了！”

嘴上依旧是油腔滑调，但平子听到雏森一直称呼蓝染为蓝染先生，再次对蓝染这份善于掌控人心的能力感到愤恨，即使在他锒铛入狱之后，也仍有人们持续被心里的痛苦所扰。

“哈哈，光在说我的事……平子先生你们呢？是被害者家属或者朋友吗？”

“家属……关系倒是没有这么远啦。雏森，你和蓝染认识是在几年前？”

“六年前，那时候我还在上小学。”

雏森不假思索就说了出来。平子点了点头，继续道。

“那我要更久一点，我认识蓝染已经是十五年前的事。日世里他们差不多也是在那会儿认识他的。要说和蓝染之间的回忆，也是有能让人觉得愉快的。”

“从头到尾注意到蓝染隐藏起来的部分的应该只有我。不过那时候只是直觉，连一点证据都找不着。”

“我没抓到他的把柄，他倒是找到机会先下手为强。”

一直轻快的语调在这事上沉了下来。平子原本随意交叉的十指紧紧相扣，掩盖在刘海下的眉毛拧死在一起。

“蓝染设计一场纵火烧了这里，日世里他们算是被我牵连……我应该相信直觉的，用什么方法都好，就算不被理解我也该在那之前解决掉蓝染！”

面对如此强烈的悔恨与不甘，雏森不由得也握紧了手掌，她心里不愿听到这种活，又不觉得自己能说出理由，只好低声叫他的名字。

“平子先生……”

“至于结果就是你现在看到的这样。所以严格来说我算是输家兼被害者，日世里他们就只是因为我而被牵扯进来的被害者。”

放缓语气说出的这句结尾实在模糊，再结合之前，雏森已经听出几个矛盾的地方，却不敢过度追问。

“……我现在看到的就是结果吗？ ”

“是啊，你现在看到的就是结果。”

选择权又被丢回了自己的手里，她选择暂时搁置起来，等到做好准备的时候再用。

“我知道了，谢谢你愿意说这么多。”

随着雏森起身鞠躬，这段长长的解释终于告一段落。平子又恢复散漫的样子，带着笑意调侃雏森的这句道谢认真过头了。

“对了，那把小提琴你还会带来吗？”

“当然会。”雏森点头。“我已经答应凤桥先生了，而且这把琴放在家里也用不上。我知道的，就算把它送走我与蓝染先生之间的回忆也不会变少一分。”

“……我想自己决定那份回忆会不会让我痛苦。”

听到她这样说，平子的眼神柔和了几分。

“你是这么打算的啊，对了雏森，你要不要现在进去和凤桥再说一遍刚刚说的？估计他现在心里正七上八下的。那家伙要是放不下心，整个人都会阴沉沉的。”

“会这么严重吗？那我去和他说一下。”

雏森一推开门就看到矢胴丸和猿柿光明正大地站在门口，一点躲藏的意思都没有。她吓了一跳，平子倒是面不改色，一副早已预料到的样子。“我也不是没想到……但是你们偷听的也太坦然了吧？装都不想装了吗？”“因为你们偷偷摸摸才会觉得我们过于坦然，下次不如敞开门说话。”矢胴丸怎么说都有理，猿柿看向雏森的眼神中已经不像之前那样充满怒意。四人一起走进客厅，再次听到雏森承诺的凤桥终于安下心来，嘴里哼起了即兴的调子。

“那我要走了，除了久南小姐和凤桥先生，各位还有别的想要的吗？”

雏森的主动提起像是解除了什么限制一样，毫不客气的要求立马一个接一个被提出。

“少年jump！哪一期都行！”

“可以给我带一些猫粮吗？”

“雏森，我想要杂志！时尚杂志！最好是有介绍如何养护头发的一期！”

“你家有什么就给我拿什么！”

“……你们怎么都这样啊？！”

随着六车用着难以置信的语气喊出的大声质问，平子和雏森走到玄关。

“换好鞋了吗？这次我还是送你到路口。”

“麻烦你了，平子先生。”

两人并肩走在铺撒层层月光的道路上，路灯随着虫鸣忽闪忽灭。平子一路说笑，陪着她走到路口。

“下次见啦。桃。”

临别时平子突然喊出她的名字，雏森感到两人之间的距离再一次被他主动拉近。或许是因为那场长谈的效果，雏森并不觉得平子此时改口有多突兀。

“下次见，平子先生。”

雏森笑着告别，平子目送她走上回路，原地站了一会儿才转身回家。

“真子，这本先借你看。”

刚一开门，厚实的书脊正好砸中他的鼻梁。平子急促嚎出一声惨叫的同时抬手接住了那本成人杂志。

“莉莎！你就不能扔准一点吗！”

“抱歉啊，下次我会看准再扔的。”

虽说是道歉，听起来却没什么诚意，“你看完就直接给罗武，他刚才还在找我借。”“哦，嘶……疼啊……”平子捂着鼻梁还在叫痛，矢胴丸就抱着剩下两本书走进过道拐角。

“真子，我们并不觉得这里有那么糟。”

闻声望去，已经看不到矢胴丸的身影，平子露出了然于心的微笑，拿着那本成人杂志回去自己的房间。

又到周末，雏森终于带来了久南要的零食和凤桥心心念念的小提琴，连同日常养护的用品也一并送来。她说是因为自己之前在考试，还有她把小提琴送到调琴师那里修整，所以拖了这么久才带过来，她在家也试拉了一下，用起来应该不会有什么问题。

凤桥接过的时候连声道谢，他一拿起琴便立刻沉醉其中，拉出的曲子一首比一首哀愁，听得猿柿直翻白眼。

“拉这种曲子是要干吗？要给谁下葬吗？就没有什么欢快一点的能拉了吗？”

“日世里，你要是想听别的等下再说，让我先拉完想拉的曲子。”

“哈？等你拉完？鬼知道你想拉的曲子有多少啊！”

猿柿甚至气势汹汹地跳上茶几指着凤桥，为了不让他刚刚到手的小提琴成为废木片，平子只能上前强行拖开准备要揍人的猿柿。矢胴丸正在夸赞雏森挑杂志的品味，雏森不得不红着脸解释这是对着评价买的，与她的个人眼光无关。

“你看了吗？”

“当然没有！”

也因为之前他们一个比一个厚脸皮的要求，雏森不得不在放学后抽空跑了好几趟。每次来的时候总有一个人在路口接她，不知道是怎么算到的时间。最常来的是平子，矢胴丸偶尔也来，有昭田来的时候身边会跟着一两只猫咪，久南和六车成双出入，接她也是两人一起来接，凤桥接到她之后总是会先请她听上一曲。

送雏森回去这件事倒只有平子一个人做，就算那天天色还亮着，平子主动也会黏上来。

一来二去算是彻底混熟，雏森对矢胴丸的称呼换成了莉莎小姐，久南小姐成了白，连猿柿小姐都成了日世里小姐，平子先生却还是平子先生，喊得他有次一阵抱怨，说雏森太见外了，干脆喊他真子就好。雏森苦笑着拒绝了这个要求，对长辈直呼其名这种事她想都没想过。

大家说话时并不会避开蓝染这个话题，适时提到，也不刻意，除了猿柿有时候会想到什么往事气得大骂。雏森听到习惯，也不会一直记在心里。

在学校的日子也是平常，上课下课社团活动节假日，中间再穿插各种考试。

“等等，怎么你们答案都一样？只有我的不一样？”

有次测验之后大家围在一起对答案，对到分值最高的一题，唯一傻眼的只有阿散井恋次。

“……蓝、蓝染先生以前上课时有教过的。”

雏森说出这个名字的时候整个人都是绷紧的，出事之后她这是第一次在学校里明确地提到蓝染。以往都是别人特意避开她也装看不见，但是时间越久越难受。平子的建议她决定尝试一下，哪怕再痛也必须受着。

“他有教吗？！我怎么不知道？”

阿散井毫不刻意的回答令她发凉的手脚回暖，她想听的就是这样平常的话。

“因为你没听课吧，哈哈，恋次，这次又只有你一个人要补考了！”

朽木露琪亚笑他，还带着同情的感觉。

“成绩还没下来呢，你别说得那么肯定啊！”

嘴上硬抗，心里确实没底。本来这一科阿散井就很不擅长，如果这题没对，十有八九是真要补考。

“反正你这科已经补考过很多次了，还现在就去复习，早点习惯吧。”

有人说出不算建议的建议，听的大家都在哄笑，雏森也忍不住跟着轻笑几声。

这是如此乏味，常见，为着小事烦恼的平凡日子。

雏森终于回到了生活中。

再到周末，日番谷和松本从学校回家住。

一回来松本就赖在他们家蹭吃蹭喝，日番谷刷碗的时候听松本嚷着蹭饭蹭了那么多顿，作为饭钱明天她带雏森去游乐园玩吧。

饭钱？

日番谷听到这个词差点冷笑出声。自从雏森学会做饭之后松本就开始吃白食，这都几年了现在才说饭钱。他估计松本是从哪里弄到价格优惠的门票，这次是来哄哄雏森好继续骗吃骗喝。

“冬狮郎，你要来吗？我也可以请你啊。”

“你请？”

“对呀，我请啊。雏森也想和冬狮郎一起玩吧？”

“……嗯，小狮郎你要来吗？我们好久没一起玩了。”

“我想想。”

日番谷其实不大喜欢去游乐园，有些游乐项目设了身高限制，他只能在出口干等看着别人玩，要是站得久了还会被当成迷路的小孩，总要他多费口舌解释。

松本知道这事，雏森不知道。

他故意拖延，直到冲洗干净手上的泡沫才点头答应。松本立刻兴致高昂的提议明天带什么样的便当，就差列出菜单。日番谷骂她果然不安好心，哪有这边说着补偿饭钱那边就要人给你做便当的。

“没事的，我明天来做，小狮郎想吃什么？对了，乱菊姐你也不能太偷懒哦。”雏森笑眯眯的看向松本，透着点威胁。“你今晚就别喝了，明天起早一点也来帮我吧？毕竟是大家都要吃的。”“好的好的，我明天一定早点起来帮你！”松本立刻点头。

等松本回家时间已经不早，他们先后洗漱，说了晚安就回到各自的卧室。

雏森的卧室在靠里，日番谷的卧室靠外。中间隔着客厅和随着成长逐渐分割开来的日子。

小的时候他们总在一起玩，雏森虽然一直表现出姐姐的样子，但他是不服管的，开口闭口尿床桃，惹得雏森和他吵。那时赢的总是他，不知不觉就生出点保护欲。后来松本搬来，他算是遇到了对手，雏森乐得看他吃瘪，没一点姐姐样，真要是看他急了倒也会护着，又像个姐姐了。

之后的人生因为个人资质而分叉，早早的和大他三岁的雏森做了一年同学，又早早的走在了她前面。

雏森有他不知道的事，他也有雏森不知道的事。

日番谷伴着回忆入睡。可惜梦太短，过去又太长，只有一晚也看不到全貌。

次日下午他们坐在长椅上，一人舔着一支冰淇淋等松本玩到尽兴。要说年纪他们都比松本小，玩起来却没一个比松本疯。

“这是未老先衰的前兆，冬狮郎是没救了，雏森你可不能也这样。”

语气沉痛的叮嘱完之后松本就跑了，日番谷准备说出的反驳硬是被她丢过来的包砸了回去。

“我可想不出我像乱菊姐这样啊……”

“你最好也别像她这样。”

日番谷恨恨地把松本的包放到身边，咬牙切齿地舔着冰淇淋。

之前他被雏森劝回住校，放心不下的时候还会打电话回来。有一两次提及蓝染，她都是平静面对。哪怕不知道原因也能看出雏森现在已经和她冒雨跑掉的那天有了改变。

在电话里提到过平子真子那些人，雏森没有说得太细，也没必要说得太细。日番谷忍着没再追问下去，要是开口问了，他觉得自己就真得要成了松本口中的“过度关注女儿隐私的古板老父亲”了。

关心，保护，不求回报，只想她平安快乐。

确实像个老父亲，甚至是不用雏森为他的终老担忧的那种。但也不算合格，他没能保护好雏森。

他当然不是雏森的“父亲”，雏森没这么要求过，也没有人要求过。

他们是没有血缘关系的家人，是被共度的时间捆绑磨合的家人。

他们可以在一起玩，一起吃饭，为彼此遇到的麻烦事担忧关心，为小事争吵，住在同一个家里。

“小狮郎，我们上一次一起来游乐园是什么时候？”

“两三年前？我们根本就没来过几回，我以前基本没什么能玩的。”

“……也是哦，那下次等你长、能玩了我们再来吧！”

“干嘛突然改口？想说就说啊。”

“不改口你又要生气……”

“那也别说到一半再改啊！听起来不是更烦人。”

“小狮郎你这又太计较了……”

为了没什么意义的事吵吵嚷嚷，雏森的眼中却充满了柔和的笑意，日番谷看着她，不自觉地露出微笑。

他们还是家人，还是一起长大，还是珍惜彼此。

雏森清点了一下自己的零花钱，点出的金额比预计的还要少。

“果然啊……”

她也想过这种情况，就是这一天来得太快，不得不把预定的计划提前搬上行程。

“所以这段时间希望各位克制一下自己。不过想想看你们要什么我就买什么也挺奇怪的……”

“奇怪什么，这是上供啊上供！”

“你傻吗，哪有这种指定贡品的上供啊，你又不会保佑她什么。我们现在这叫敲诈勒索！”

距雏森与平子他们的相遇已经过去了两个半月，即将入秋的时候她确定再按照他们的需求买下去的话自己就得过上无欲无求的日子了。

“现在说得这么有自觉，怎么没见你少要两样。”

六车说这话的时候还瞪了平子一眼。他是唯一有资格训斥这帮人的，从捡到雏森到现在，他从没有因为私欲开过口。

“那是因为我没有拒绝啦。也不能全怪平子先生他们。”

雏森自觉揽下部分责任，说出之后的计划。

“我准备去打工，在发薪水之前就不会在给各位买什么了。也不能这么常来了。”

“为了这几个家伙打工？”

六车看向正在专心嚼着不知道是什么东西的久南，见她手上沾满了糖粉，立即皱眉一脸的嫌弃。

“也不只是为了大家，我从以前开始就打算尝试一次，不过一直没什么动力。”

雏森笑了笑，“这次正好有了理由，所以我才决定去的。”六车没了劝阻的由头，只好闭嘴。“就是不知道能不能顺利。”雏森说到这里就有些担忧，她的手搭上胸口。“桃，不用那么紧张，凡是要先尝试才能知道结果啊。我那时候……”平子想起自己作为社畜的那几年，刚要说出点工作心得就被猿柿打断。“你那时候不是天天陪我玩吗？还有什么能说的，说你怎么偷懒啊。”“什么天天陪你玩，我干的又不是幼师！我是被曳舟小姐拜托了才抽空去陪你的好吗！”没说两句又闹起来，平子被猿柿追着满屋子揍。雏森好不容易看习惯了这个场景，总还是觉得不阻止不行，只是之前的尝试让她知道劝谁都没用，只能紧张地看着，心里希望别打出个好歹。

之后开口的是矢胴丸，正正经经的给了意见，顺便提了提自己的学生时代，那时候她在书店打工，蹭了不少好处。

久南也想凑热闹，嗯嗯啊啊半天也说不出一句，直到六车说她根本就没工作过怎么可能有经历拿来说。

爱川想起自己漫画投稿失败的经验，立刻强调了一下坚持的重要性。

凤桥还在抱着琴，他从不缺钱，打工这种事想都没想过，时间都用在个人兴趣上，现在再思考也没什么能说的。

雏森一一听过，认真记下可能会用上的部分。又闲聊了好一会，才起身告辞。

平子在送她走后露出担心的表情。

“桃……她第一次打工能顺利吗？”

“她在的时候你可不是这么说的啊，你这秃子什么时候这么闷骚了。”

“哈？！你在说谁？”

雏森再来已经是两周后，这天从中午起就一直在下着细雨。雨天过去还是头一回，她不确定在这种天气下还会不会有人来接。

“桃，你这还是第一次在下雨天来吧。”

这次在路口等着的是平子，他单手撑伞，脸上依旧是那副怪笑，空着的手正对着雏森轻轻地招着。

“嗯，下雨天来还是第一回，今天我没有排班，作业也不多。所以才有空来。”

“怪不得那么久没来，你已经找到工作啦。”

“是啊，今天就是想和大家说一下的。”

雏森微笑着，看她心情很好，想来打工也是顺利，平子这才放下一直高悬又烦躁的心。

这段时间猿柿骂他的时候除了常用的秃子还加上了闷骚，她骂一句他烦一阵，打完之后还是惦记着雏森，担心这个认真过头的小女孩会不会在工作中吃亏受气。

还没想清自己为什么老放心不下雏森，矢胴丸就先开了口。“真子，你这个年纪泡小女孩，在外边是要进去的。”“我……”“闷骚老秃子能泡到小女孩？说不定雏森已经有男朋友了。”猿柿毫不留情的抨击他的个人魅力，顺便胡乱猜测。“怎么可能有男朋友！”平子看雏森比猿柿看得要仔细得多，所以才敢如此确信。

“……”

结果这两人连嘲笑都不笑了，都是转头皱眉眯眼撇着嘴角，只用余光看他。

“搞什么啊？干嘛都这样！”

还是没人理他，这次嘲弄就在只有他一人出声的抗议中过去了。

独处的时候他窝在床上，想着雏森翻着杂志，一页都没看进去，净是在想自己怎么就对小女孩动了心思。

开始还以为是同情，接送多了聊多了又觉得是和猿柿一样是要他照看的孩子，结果听到她说要去打工，平子就被毫无缘由的担忧和急躁裹挟着，始终不能安心。

总不能骗自己是年纪大了想给人当爸，麻烦丫头有坏脾气的猿柿这一个就够受的了。

“……顺其自然吧。”

其实动了心思也不会有什么改变，最多就是一个人在心里烦一会，还要被猿柿加倍嘲笑。至于对雏森，他当然会好好遮掩，也有把握不让她看出什么。

雏森和平子一起进了房，湿漉漉的雨伞被并排放置到伞架。大家还是聚在客厅，久南一听到声音就对着雏森招手。

“桃，你找到工作了吗？发工资了吗？”久南从不知道什么是客气，开口就一定会说出心中所想，这没皮没脸的性子让六车从认识她那天就觉得烦躁头疼。“已经找到工作啦，工资还没到结算的时候呢。你得再等等。不过我带了这个。”雏森已经习惯，就像看到贪吃又任性的猫，平和应对，也知道怎么样才能安抚。久南快乐地接过那一小包糖，多少安分下来。

“雏森，那份工作怎么样？”矢胴丸合上书，算是替大家问的。“意外得挺有意思，上班的时候要穿制服，店长是个奇妙的人，店里的黑猫很可爱哦。”“制服？桃，有照片吗？我想看！”平子又不遮掩了，因为平时他也是这样，所以才能说得如此直白。这请求听得雏森有些不好意思，却还是点了点头。“有啊，我抱着猫拍过一张。”

无视背后数道如刺目光，平子站到雏森身后隔着点距离低头看手机，矢胴丸和久南也凑了过来，有昭田靠近了些，目的是为了看猫。

“很可爱嘛，这身制服很合适你哦。真想去店里亲眼看看啊……不过你也别勉强啊，累了的话就要好好休息！”从头到尾是真心话，就是不知道雏森能听进去多少。

“很好看。要小心别被可疑的男人缠上。”

“在店里可以偷吃吗？”

“笨蛋，怎么可能让人偷吃！”

矢胴丸意有所指的话听得平子咋了下舌，久南反过来说拳西才是笨蛋笨蛋笨蛋。猿柿凑热闹瞟了一眼，意外在照片边角看到眼熟的身影，但不确定是不是那个人。“雏森，这家伙是谁啊？也是店里的人吗？”她指了指那一角。雏森盯了会儿，说出他的名字。

“是浦原店长，他叫浦原喜助。”

“那个老……哦。”

猿柿表面无趣，内里已是翻江倒海，天知道她废了多大劲才忍住没喊出“那老头居然转行了还活得那么滋润！”这句话。

雏森的回答犹如无声落雷，炸得他们各怀心思，除了久南。

一人一句匆匆哄走雏森，平子依旧送她，路上更多费心思调笑，免得她生出疑虑。心里一路抱怨这种圆谎的破事干嘛都推给他。

回来后，大家已经在议论纷纷。

“浦原喜助……”

“……是喜助。”

“多少年没听过这个名字了。”

“他怎么改去开店了？”

“居然开店了，怎么我就没赶上能敲一笔的时候。”

最后一句是猿柿说的，她说得痛心疾首，明明还是孩子的模样，却活像个错失了价值连城的勒索机会的敲诈犯。

没人能想到会在这时候听到朋友的近况，这让他们意外，欣喜，伤感，又无可奈何。但听到他过得好，总归是好事。

已是冬季，雏森踏着雪去向平子他们那里。

今天等在路口的是矢胴丸，带人进门后她就回去自己的房间，留着雏森和久南两个人待在客厅里。久南一直在翻箱倒柜，从这个抽屉找到那个抽屉，地面一片狼藉，噼里啪啦的声响一刻都不停，怪不得矢胴丸和其他人都不愿意留在客厅。雏森跟在她身后，一面帮忙收拾回去，又问到底是在找什么。

“相册啊，拳西老说我变得更烦了，我根本没变！拳西才是越来越像个笨蛋了！”

久南气鼓鼓的坚持找到相册就能让她翻出点什么把柄来好好嘲笑六车，这任性的模样着实可爱。雏森笑着，她心里同情六车，手上也收拾得更快了一些。

“找到啦找到啦——”久南高高举起相册，一阵欢呼之后看向还在善后的雏森。“桃，你也来看吧。”“好，不过看完我们要一起收拾哦。”“不要不要，等拳西回来我让他收拾！”久南说的理所当然，抱着相册就趴回沙发，不忘招呼雏森赶快过来。知道她因为六车而起的任性根本没法劝，雏森只好放下手里的活，走近沙发蹲下身，看着久南翻动相册。

相片中的平子一头直顺长发垂到腰间，小学生模样的猿柿的辫子也比现在要更长一些，脸上的雀斑倒是一直没少过，久南没什么变化，相片中还是十五六岁的活泼少女，其他人也是一样。

相册逐渐翻到底，最后一格是空的，没有插入任何东西。

雏森看着久南啪的一声合上相册，翻身面对天花板，失望的嘀嘀咕咕着根本没有什么把柄好抓那我待会要怎么嘲笑拳西啊。

“白，这些照片是什么时候拍的？”

除去发型，相片中大家的模样与现在几乎没什么差别。像被蜡封存，停止了成长和衰老，打包丢进一段静止的时光，无始无终的驻足在那里。

“好久之前啦，哪一天我就早就不记得了。”

从夏天开始就一直放在手中的选择权终于被雏森使用。视而不见这种事过去做了太多，现在要是照旧，那她也不用想什么未来了。

“白，你们是活着的吗？”

“当然不是，我要是活着现在肯定会被拳西逼着念书！玩都没空玩！”

以此轻描淡写的抱怨摊开一切，不再需要遮掩圆谎视若无睹。她终于可以大大方方的回忆正视那些异常，一样一样问清。

“我总觉得大家有意避开对我的触碰？”

“因为碰不到啊，要是碰了就会穿过去，带你回来的那天拳西就试过了，只有我能碰到你哦。”

“为什么你可以碰到我？”

“因为我是特别的！”

“……确实，你甚至可以吃东西。为什么每次都要接送我？”

“我们不靠近那个路口的话你好像就找不到这里，出去也一样。”

“怪不得就算天亮着平子先生也要送我。”

“对啊！”

“新闻报道呢？”

“电视可以看啊。”

“为什么电视还能……算了。也有别人来过吗？”

“没有哦，以前罗兹天天散步也没有遇到过活人。我果然是特别的！”

“这么说的话确实很特别……浦原店长是你们的熟人吗？刚刚在照片上也有看到过。”

“是啊，要是现在活着我就可以去白吃白喝了，好可惜哦。日世里也超遗憾！”

“所以你们才会经常问我打工上的事啊……”

“你们是怎么知道我什么时候来？”

“直觉吧……反正我是这样。”

“哦，那些猫是怎么回事？我摸的时候它们都很暖和，你却很凉。它们也是活着的吗？也要你们接吗？”

“猫和你一样啊，不过它们不用接，自己就能走进来，好诡异哦。”

“……哈哈。”

听到久南这么说，雏森忍不住笑了，还没想好下个问题就被一阵敲击声吸去了注意力。

“喂喂，怎么是白在解释啊？桃，你能听懂吗？要不要我补充一点？”

平子正倚在墙边，嘴上那么说表情却不惊讶，还是一贯的笑容。他对自己脖颈与衣领间堆着的雪无知无觉。那积雪不曾融化半点，看的雏森更清醒了。

“不用啦，白说得很清楚了。”

“真的假的，她还真说得清？”

“我当然可以说清楚！”

“嗯，不过这么看我这段时间还真是……上供？”

平子听着莫名欣慰，这半年总算没有白相处，雏森都已经会对他们说玩笑话了。

“我之前不都说过了吗！就这秃子非要讲什么是勒索！”

猿柿大摇大摆地走进来，抬腿对准平子屁股就是狠狠一脚。他摔得惨烈，哪怕知道不会出事雏森也还是心惊。“喂雏森，别管真子了。要出去玩吗？我们在玩雪。”终于知道平子身上的雪从何来，她还没答应就被久南抓着胳膊拖向外面，连一句平子先生都没来得及喊出口。

猿柿跟着跑出去，真就只留平子孤零零的趴在客厅。他翻身爬起的时候莫名觉得自己是被年轻人排挤在外的老人家。

这可恶的年龄差。

被迫疯玩到最后的结果是平子送雏森那一段路的时候她一直在打喷嚏，听得平子直念叨，让她下次别这么迁就那两个没节制的家伙，回去之后就要吃药，万一真的感冒就别去打工了。

像个唠叨的长辈，也像个操心太多的朋友。

路灯忽闪忽灭，雏森跟在平子身旁。她眼中映着月光，抬头看他一眼，平子就觉得那光也在照在了自己身上。这段路走的一趟比一趟短，他还没来得及坦露点什么就已经到头。

那边是可以触及的暖黄人造光，这边是碰不到的冷白月光。

雏森站在中间，不着急走，就只是面对着他，眼睑略微下垂，不知道在酝酿些什么。

“平子先生。”

那光再一次落到他的身上，雏森向他伸出了手。

“怎么了？白之前不是说过吗，除了她我们都碰不到你的。”

“我知道。”

雏森的手掌还是毫不动摇地伸向他。

“如果平子先生不介意的话。”

“我当然不介意啦。”

干脆回握，就算没有触觉雏森也确信眼前的平子是真实存在。

“谢谢你，平子先生。那个时候没有直接说出全部，而是等我自己去发现。”

“我不够坚强，要是一次被倾倒全部真相又会承受不住。”

“各位为了瞒我，一定被迫说了不少谎吧。”

像是长久耕耘一片荒地，终于结出了想要的果。也让他有自己还是活着，还是可以挽回的错觉。

“啊……终于——”

“桃，你终于感受到我们的良苦用心啦。之前那么多谎总算没有白说。”

“不过也不是所有人都在说谎，像日世里和白，还是想到哪说到哪。一点顾忌都没有。我和拳西要打圆场实在很累。”

没正经两句又开始抱怨，听得雏森反而紧张。

“你这么说要是日世里小姐听到的话……”

“没事啦，她今天没跟来。要打也是回去再打。”

反正人不在场，想怎么说都随他。

“对了，你那个时候主动提起要给我们带东西，多少也有点察觉了吧？”

“一点点吧……因为听到白说她出不去，你说的那些，年龄又不太对得上。”

就这话题又多聊几句，心里还想看一会，身子倒是自觉收回手。雏森缓缓也垂下手臂，还是看他。平子知道差不多该道别了，不然这次玩闹没玩感冒，陪他说话吹冷风倒是真要吹感冒。

“虽然想再送一截，不过很可惜，我只能送到这里啦。”

“再见啦，桃。”

“再见啦，平子先生。”

雏森迈出一步，又转头挥手。她被光照的透亮，看着比平子还要虚幻，好像只是他的一场梦，再一眨眼她就会消失。

“不用这么遗憾啦，我还会来的，到时候请平子先生再送我吧。”


	3. 旧花

雏森坐在沙发上，从久南手里接过一只猫，黑白相间的花色小小一团，乖巧的窝在她的腿上。平子挨着雏森，伸手弄出点声响引小猫探头看他，它递出爪子差点扑空，雏森急忙握住，柔软的猫爪重重的在她掌心搔刮一下。“哈哈。”把小猫往自己怀里推了推，雏森摊开手，看向被抓到的手心。

“被抓破了？真是活泼过头的猫。”

“没有，只是有点红，还有点痒。”

雏森笑着对平子举起手，她看到平子戳自己的掌心，本该毫无触感的部分莫名热了起来。

“桃，会痛吗？”

“不会啦，你担心过头了，刚刚都说了只是痒。”

“是嘛，不觉得痛就好，不然带吃带喝来玩一趟还要受点伤也太亏了。”

雏森缩回了手，有一下没一下的抚摸着腿上的小猫，掌心的温热逐渐融化在它的体温中。她抬眼看向平子，在说完那句话后平子就起身走向猿柿，两个人凑在一起，没讲两句猿柿突然把手里的漫画狠狠的砸向平子的脸。

“秃子真子你自己看完就看完了，干嘛还到我这儿说这么多？！再多剧透两句我真让你变秃头！”

“这哪算剧透啊！你下一页就能看到了好嘛！真要想剧透我刚才就全部说完了！啊啊不对，日世里你记性那么差就算我说了你也记不住，估计三秒就全忘了吧。”

平子捡起掉在地上的漫画，翻到日世里之前看的那一页。

“这个角色马上就要——”

“妈的！你还说！”

猿柿劈手夺回漫画，再踹翻平子，又多在他脸上补了一脚。“真子你滚回自己的房间去！别在这里妨碍我看漫画！”“啊？凭什么是我走，你自己回你屋里看啊！”

雏森看着这吵闹的场景，想要阻止，却只能干笑。这两人会让她想到松本和日番谷，他们之间肯定没有猿柿和平子闹得这样凶，感觉上还是有相似之处。

距离自己知道真相已经过去了一两个月。每次来到这里，大家的态度如常，都不再刻意保持距离。可以靠近说话，也可以一起逗猫玩闹。

没等她想到怎么劝停，突然就听到平子的叫喊。

“桃——”

“哇啊。”

雏森急忙弯腰想要躲开飞过来的漫画，却晚了一步，书角正中她的额头，钝痛感激的她眼角一酸。小猫的反应倒是迅速，轻轻一蹬跳离雏森的膝头，黏在她脚边奶声奶气的叫着，像是生气刚刚的惊吓。“好痛……”抬手捂住额头，雏森眼泪汪汪的看向平子和猿柿。平子几步跨近，探身看着她的脸。

“桃，把手拿开，让我看一下。”

“真子，你这话有点……”

“停下停下，莉莎你想的也太偏了。”

“平子先生……”

雏森哭笑不得的拿开手，露出被撞红一小块的额头，猿柿凑过来也跟着平子看上一眼。“这不没什么事嘛，又没擦破皮。”“日世……”“干嘛啊，这次是你扔的，要道歉你去道！”捡起漫画，猿柿毫不愧疚的大摇大摆晃回沙发。

“日世里这家伙……抱歉啦，桃。结果还是受伤了嘛，你今天运气不太好啊，真可怜。”

“嗯……没事的，没破皮的话，我想过一会就不痛了。”

平子蹲下身，勾起手指想要擦去她眼角的泪水。看着像是对待孩子一样待自己的平子，雏森忍不住侧头躲开。“我、我自己会擦的，不用麻烦你的。”“哈哈，害羞了？碰不到的啦，最后还是得你自己擦哦。”

雏森轻轻抹去眼泪，手机突然响起。她点下接听键，日番谷的声音从手机中传来。

“小狮郎，怎么了？”

“钥匙啊……嗯嗯，那我现在就回去。没有，我在外面玩，差不多也该回家了。”

“你等我一会吧。”

挂断电话，雏森拿过围巾从沙发上起身。“各位，我要回去了，小狮郎忘带钥匙了。”“要走了？拜拜。”久南转身，上下摆弄着怀里的猫咪的猫爪对雏森告别。矢胴丸随意挥了挥手，猿柿头也不抬的说了句：“再见。”

“我送你，桃。”

平子跟着雏森出门，他双臂靠在脑后，慢悠悠的走着。雏森紧了紧围巾，偏头看着平子。

“说起来……回去的时候一直都是平子先生送我呢。”

“因为我想送嘛，难得有和可爱的女孩子一起走的机会，让给别人也太可惜了。”

“难得？明明和莉莎小姐她们住在一起？”

“莉莎她们……桃，你把日世里也算进去了？”

“当然啊，日世里小姐很可爱啊。”

“这得多博爱才会觉得日世里那家伙可爱啊！你忘了她揍我的样子啦！我差点被她踢断脖子哎！”

平子故意龇牙咧嘴，夸张的露出嫌弃表情。雏森被逗得笑了一路，视线一直没有离开过他身上。他的金发一层一层镀上余晖，只是看着就觉得柔软，好像一碰上就会融化在她的手中。

“平子先生……”

“什么事？”

“不……没什么。”

雏森忍住想要触碰长辈的头发这样没礼貌的想法，又多看两眼，觉得不舍，手掌和额头更热了起来。只是不能一直让日番谷在门口干等，磨蹭一会她还是向前迈出了步子。

“那我走啦，拜拜。”

“再见啦。”

回程一路想到的多半是平子，吃饭写作业甚至关了灯躺在床上的时候还能想到他。满脑子的胡思乱想里时不时就冒出平子的音容笑貌。

雏森没有细想，只是模模糊糊的回忆就够让她害羞到脸颊发热。她忍不住摸了摸差点被平子碰到的眼角，手指的温热触到眼角的一瞬，突然冷静下来

平子根本碰不到她，他的手是温是冷，雏森不可能知道。

像是突然置身黑暗，一切都冷了下来。窗外的灯火星光透不过那薄薄的窗帘，她似乎又是独自一人了。抓紧了被褥的边缘，再怎么看也分不清哪边是真哪边是幻。

辗转反侧许久，雏森本以为自己会哭，却只有一室沉静。

她只想见平子，并不想哭。

第二天雏森顶着黑眼圈起床洗漱，日番谷已经做好了早饭，坐在椅子上等她。

“小狮郎，你今天起得好早哦。”

“我待会要出去。”

“这样啊……”

雏森像是还沉在昨夜，提不起半点精神，她手里的动作很慢，日番谷吃完了自己的那份，她还在一小口一小口的咽下食物。

“吃不下？你昨天熬夜了？”

日番谷主动开口问询。雏森摇摇头，又吃下几口后放下了碗筷。

“……小狮郎，你还有时间吗？”

“有，我不着急走。”

“嗯……我之前应该提到过吧，平子先生他们……”

没有办法把一切都全盘托出，雏森只挑了能说的对日番谷讲。柔和的日光一点一点投入客厅，温柔包裹住雏森和日番谷。

雏森并不是独自一人，她有可以诉说的对象。

“桃，新发型很可爱哦。怎么想起来剪头了？”

平子的动作比嘴快，也不管能不能碰到，一见雏森就伸手要摸她的头发。雏森由着他，脸上的笑带着点羞涩。“被乱菊姐带着去的，正好打工也结束了。以前从没过剪短发，她就劝我试试……很可爱吗？”“很可爱很可爱。发夹也很衬你哦。自己挑的吗？ ”“是啊，试了好几种才决定的。”一面夸一面走，进门之后又凑过来几个，吵吵嚷嚷一阵。雏森一一回答时再次提到松本和日番谷，平子来了兴趣，多问两句。

“小狮郎和乱菊姐……关系很好嘛。”

“嗯，毕竟都是一起长大。对了，我有给你们看过他们的照片吗？正好有拍。”

雏森主动点开相册，下滑打开一张缩略图，三人合影跃上屏幕。她指着人，逐个介绍。

“她是乱菊姐，松本乱菊，很漂亮吧。这个男孩子就是小狮郎，叫日番谷冬狮郎。这张拍得不太好……小狮郎不生气话会更好看。”

“这个胸是怎么回事！是真的？这要吃什么才能长这么大？！”猿柿重点明确，对着那对丰满指指点点，满脸的不可置信，低头看了看自己的平坦胸脯还是觉得太不真实。“算了吧日世里，你就是知道该吃啥也长不——噗啊——”她抄起拖鞋对着平子的脸就是一阵抽打，痛的他鬼叫连连。

嘴上欠揍心里却在想别的。平子一眼看过去记住的不只是松本，还有“不生气的话会更好看”的日番谷。他可从没想过雏森身边还有个小帅哥，虽然按照雏森过去说的推算这应该是个没血缘关系的弟弟，用不着他这样多疑猜忌显得幼稚。

“那个乱菊，还真是个美女哎。能和这种大美人去做头发真好啊，要是可以一起去我说不定也有机会认识一下。”

“秃子还有头发能做？”

“我不是秃子！所以你在说谁？！”

平子擦了擦鼻子，开口还是继续提松本，继续和猿柿吵。这样才够自然，免得偷露出什么别的心思。

“……去了也没可能啦，乱菊姐有男朋友了。”

“哈？真的假的？有男朋友的照片吗？让我看看谁能泡到这种级别的美女！”

再一追问，雏森反倒支支吾吾起来。先是收了手机，眼睛也四处乱瞟，耳尖甚至泛红，一看就知道是不怎么会撒谎的孩子。也确实是个孩子，圆谎都圆不全套。换作是他随手划拉一张照片糊弄过去了事，反正隔着生死也不用担心谁去求证。

“说、说别人隐私也不太好……”

借口拙劣，不过没人主动拆穿。除了久南想夺了手机再挨个问，却被六车一把拽走，大吵大叫的又是一阵闹。猿柿和矢胴丸都在看平子，他配合应了句:“说得也对啦。”就算是帮她圆上。

“真……”

猿柿想要骂上一句真子你装什么装，又觉得这点破事从自己嘴里被说穿实在不爽。只能咽回话躺到沙发继续看翻到一半的漫画。

待会一定要再揍他一顿，要不他是多嘴问这一句自己哪用这么憋得慌。

“对了……已经快四月了，院子里那几棵樱花树一般什么时候开花啊？这个月底吗？”雏森再开口就换成了日常闲谈，只是语气有点生硬。久南从六车的手里挣脱开，跑到窗边往外瞧。“没注意过哎，拳西，这几棵树会开花么？”“当然会，你不是每次都会塞一嘴吗。”想起那一滩被嚼到稀烂吐出来的樱花，六车面露嫌恶。“我不记得了，肯定是因为没味道。”这自以为正当的理由听得雏森轻笑，凤桥也跟着久南看向窗外，盯了好久，像是已经陷在未开的樱花苞里。“大概再过三两天就会开了，雏森，你到时候要不要看？”矢胴丸主动邀请，雏森点点头，一起赏樱的事就算是定了。

又多聊一会，平子送雏森回去，一前一后走在夜路上。他关心几句生活学习，路就已经到头，挥手道别后又还是看了会儿雏森的背影才回去。

平子今晚有事可做，他正趴在床上一边翻杂志一边想雏森为什么说谎。自己能严密遮掩小半年，这个孩子却连谎都不会说，一句追问就露馅，想到就觉得好笑。要是猿柿那句骂没忍住，说不定雏森就会被激的表露更多。

那片荒地结出意料之外的果，尚未成熟，令他犹豫踌躇，想不到两全方法。是视而不见等着熟透腐烂，还是趁着青涩连根拔起。

如果她有勇气开口，那自己要怎么妥善拒绝。

以前想的顺其自然里可没有这样一天，只作为朋友或长辈就很好，能笑能闹，能关心能教导，距离分寸都好把握，也不用太考虑未来，管好当下即可。

再想想可能只是小姑娘一时想偏，毕竟他们之间隔着生死，并不是一伸手一开口就能越过。

她总要清醒的。

雏森来的时候天已经黑透了，她走得急，这一路都在调整呼吸。平子拎着包，感受到了作为学生的重担。

“对不起，补习班下课迟了，来得有点晚……”

“不用道歉啊，本来就没说好时间，你来了就行。”

平子对自己的学生时代记得不那么清楚，但肯定没有雏森这么认真，书包也绝对没有这么重。

一先一后步入铺满花瓣的庭院，久南已经在吃吃喝喝，手指沾满碎屑，往谁身边凑谁就躲开，气得她最后只能抱着猫。平子进屋把包放到架子上再出来，雏森已经靠坐在树下，仰望樱花飘落凋零。她右边是矢胴丸，左边的位置突兀空了出来。这是显而易见的诱惑，是毫不隐藏的陷阱，是看热闹不嫌事大的具体表现。

平子的脸皮不算薄，不紧不慢地走过去，刚坐下就开始对雏森闲聊。蹲在一旁打游戏的猿柿嘀咕一句“不光有色心还真有色胆啊。”

外放音量被开到最大，所以雏森才没听见，他也只能当没听见，不然吵起来还是自己吃亏。

“怎么样，在这么吵的情况下赏夜樱是不是觉得超没气氛，还不如回家写作业。”平子指着那两个噪声来源，满是嫌弃。

“哈哈，还好啦，以前看樱花的时候差不多也是这样。”

“大家能意识清醒已经很好了……乱菊姐喝多了就很会闹，明明那时候她还没有成年。我和小狮郎两个人照顾她一个，蓝染先生在的话也会帮我们。”

“那家伙还挺会照顾人啊。我那时候他怎么就不帮忙！”

想起往事，雏森笑的怀念，并不伤感。那时一切美满，就算中途波折，现在也很好。

“对了，大家还有什么想要的么？过几天我再来一趟，之后要备考就不怎么能来了。”

“哎……真的不能来了吗？”

“不能啦，因为真的没空了。”

久南失落一会，很快又兴致勃勃报出一长串愿望。其他人纷纷说出需求，除了六车和平子。

“平子先生呢？没有什么想要的？”

“没有啊。手头的都还没看完。”

“还没有？你看东西不是很快吗？”

“真子天天想东想西哪有空看小说——啊！死了——都怪你这秃子！”

“关我什么事！是你自己玩的烂。”

猿柿气得把游戏机摔在平子的脸上，两人正要激情对骂，久南突然扑过来从平子腿上抢走游戏机。“日世里你不玩啦，那轮到我了！”“谁说我不玩了！还给我！趁着手感还在我要再打一盘！”“不要！”雏森苦笑着看她们为一台游戏机追逐，平子捂着鼻梁低声抱怨。

“……一台好像太少了？”

“别给再买了，一台已经够吵了！”

“也是……”

雏森收回目光，改看向他。

“平子先生，你今天会送我吗？”

问的唐突，语气还是平常。平子听着像请求又似哀求，只能希望是想太多。

“当然送啊，不是一直都是我送吗？”

“嗯……那还是麻烦你啦。”

雏森还是面向他，话语中带着欣喜，像安心，也像下定决心。

太客气，又认真，还崇敬蓝染伪装出来的那副光伟皮囊，怎么就突然换了喜好看向多数时候没个正形的自己。

人心难测，但她好懂。眼中的光总不会是假，她每看一眼，他就觉得自己的手脚重一分，不得不想起因为自己也动了心思才会这样。

平子想过生死，不知道雏森想了哪些。

明明真在赏樱的没几个，久南和猿柿还有猫都在又吵又闹。气氛突然那么哀愁，一定是凤桥的错。

“看我有什么事吗？真子。”

居然没在拉琴。

“……现在没事了。桃，你明天还要上课吗？”

“要啊。”

“那就早点回去吧，别跟着这群家伙闹得太晚，我去拿包。”

“好吧……那我要走啦。”

纷纷道别，平子提着包晃晃悠悠地走着，雏森跟在身后，一步一步比平常要慢。

这条路不长，不知道够不够耗完这小孩的勇气。

一路无言磨到头，平子递过包，庆幸她什么都没说。

“路上小心，下次见啦。”

“……下次见，平子先生。”

平子看着她走远，甚至比以前看得更久，哪知道她走出好一截突然折回，这是从前没有过的事。

原地站着的自己像是做亏心事被抓个正着，尴尬，想躲，无处可藏。

“你真的还在啊……”

“我是在……怎么了？有东西忘了？”

“没有……那个，平子先生，你不用那么担心的。我有想过很多，可能不够全面，但也知道现在该做的是什么。我想说的事，等我做完该做的就会说。”

“说了之后你应该会很为难，但是怎么样回答都可以，请你一定要听我说。”

“对不起……这样像是故意吊着你。”

“笨——蛋——”

平子屈着食指忽地向她脑门袭来，明明敲不中她还是下意识地喊痛。

“碰不到的啦。你这时候怎么还在道歉？不管我回答什么亏的都是你吧。”

“我不这么觉得啊……”

“真固执。行了行了我会等的，到时候也会好好回答。”

“谢……”

“别道谢了，赶紧回去，已经很晚啦。”

“好、好的。拜拜，平子先生。”

“拜拜。”

这次雏森头也不回地走了，平子再站一会，也转身回家。

他想过生死，她也想了很多。

平子自觉虚幻，雏森也并不真实。她突然出现，又因为蓝染与他们相连。谈心关切多加照顾，多少混杂一点自我救赎，好让无力感少一些再少一些。至于关心关到动了其他心思这是他自己的事，雏森也看向他这纯粹是意外，能把话说出口的勇气更只属于她一个人。

这是好事，说明她受过的伤已经好透，能再去追逐下一道光，信任下一个人。

彼此之间总有无法逾越的万丈沟壑，但并不能阻止年轻人的真诚和热情。

没什么让平子好担心的，雏森很清醒。

就当是给她这带点灵异色彩的高中生活画下句号，等到要回答的那一天，他一定会好好回复，尽可能不让她哭。

依言再来，雏森拖了拉杆箱，里面塞得满满当当，平子估计有三分之一都是久南的。

“你也太宠她了吧……”

“因为我真得要很长一段时间都不来了。现在不多带一点，白肯定又要闹吧。”

“你还真把她当小孩养啊。”

“也没有。这箱东西就麻烦平子带回去了。”

“你不过去？”

“不过去啦，要没时间了。”

雏森摇头，又看了一眼手机。

“能见到你就够了。再见，平子先生。”

“这话真让人多想哎……拜拜，桃。”

没了顾忌，说出的话更直白烫脸，好在平子也不是怕羞的人，他挥挥手，嬉皮笑脸的告别。

拉着箱子回去，一进门久南就在问。“桃——她怎么不在？”“回去啦，她还要念书啊，总不能一直和你玩吧。”平子把箱子平放，拉开拉链。

“都不陪我玩，那她为什么来啊！”

“来见我啊。”

“来见你？”

“当然是来见我。”

“……雏森脑子没问题吧？你这秃子活着的时候啥艳遇没有，死了反而泡到小女孩了？”

听到意料之外的话，猿柿从游戏机里抬头，一脸难以置信。久南已经凑到箱子旁边东翻西找。

“我活着的时候怎么就没有艳遇了！你小我那么多知道个啥啊。”

“那你说说你什么时候有过！”

想想确实没有，不过不妨碍现编一个。

“刚入职……”

“少编了，长得好看就是初恋还艳遇咧。别是只过说两句话这种程度就被你拿出来圆谎。”感觉自己已经吵赢，猿柿满足的继续低头打游戏。矢胴丸挑出要的东西抱在怀里，走到楼梯边才停步开口。

“真子，你已经说了？之前也说过你这个年纪……”

“我还啥都没说啊！而且要紧的也不是年纪吧？”

“你知道啊。”

“我当然知道。”

矢胴丸点点头，这才继续上楼。

此后的日子雏森很少来，两个月也不定能见到一次。

日子过得太闲也不好。等雏森备考到出成绩的这段时间里备受煎熬的反而是他，好在游戏机和小提琴的声音够吵，手边的杂志出版日期也够近，这能提醒平子，雏森并不是他们无聊日子过久了而产生的集体幻觉。

不知不觉又是一年轮。

这光阴刻不进他，落在雏森身上便让她成长。

平子照旧等在路口，听到急促脚步向他靠近，抬头时雏森已经站在他面前。

“好久不见啦，桃。”

“嗯……好久不见。”

雏森的头发长长了些，披在肩上。发夹没换，显得有些旧了。眼中的光还是真诚，不偏不倚正照在他身上。平子已经没法看到过去那个浑身湿透可怜兮兮的小姑娘了。

“走吧，我们过去？”

“不……我晚上再过去，待会要和小狮郎他们去吃饭。我是有话对你说才中途跑来的。”

“就在这里说吗？”

“嗯，就在这里说。”

终幕的播报声唐突响起，持续了太久的中场休息终于结束，磨了他一整年的事就此拉上台面清算。

“对不起，让你等了那么久。”

还是那样认真，第一句就是道歉。

“要从哪里说起我也想不好……”

“也是很久之前了吧，我知道全部真相的那天你送我走，回头看你的时候突然就有点怕。你们是真实存在的，但我碰不到……”

“活生生的我站在你们面前，你们又是什么感受，会让你们觉得痛苦吗？”

“你和白对我没什么距离感，会主动触碰我，所以我才能继续来这里。”

“作为朋友来说我已经很满足了。”

“……可我又有了另外的心思。不管怎么委婉提出来也都是为难你。我们之间隔着很多很多。我再期望再渴求也无法越过。”

“我不怎么会说谎，只是一点嫉妒就露出了马脚……你们当时没有说破，我很感激。”

“看樱花的时候被故意空出来的位子……大家也只是想开玩笑吧。但是……你还是坐了过来，我也知道你对人都没有什么距离，是我自己想太多了。”

“心里清楚没那个可能，还是会高兴。求你送我，又没忍住折回去。看到你还在……更以为有希望，所以才说了那样任性的请求。”

“当时你说不管你做什么回答亏的都是我……其实我有点生气，我已经得到很多，你不用觉得愧疚，而且在我看来这也不是能用吃亏与否衡量的。”

“请你不要怕我受伤，只要回答就好。”

“平子先生，我喜欢你，你会喜欢我吗？”

这长长的一段说的诚恳，又留了余地不想他难办。

平子还曾想好好回答不要她哭，结果这不是比他想的还多还清醒。要是雏森再说两句，要哭的恐怕是他。

“……这么看我遮掩的就很不错嘛。”

“哎？”

“你真的一点都没察觉啊？你那天折回来的时候我差点落跑。”

“完全不觉得……我以为你只是在担心我胡思乱想影响学习……”

“我又不真是你家长辈！哪可能处处想到你的学业。”

“……对哦。”

“到底是你迟钝还是我装得太好啊……算了，我继续说。”

雏森点点头，不自觉地露出笑。平子伸出手，要她握着。

“桃，我也喜欢你。”

“具体的我就不摊开说了……当是给我留点面子吧。”

就算不说具体，这也是给了明确地回答，雏森高兴到想要哭，眼眶还没湿透就被喊停。

“别哭别哭，你那个日番谷还在等你吧？现在哭了待会怎么解释？”

“呃……也是……”

用手背抹了抹眼眶，她勉勉强强止住泪。

“桃，你现在手中握着的是什么？”

“平……空气。”

“对，就是空气。”

看雏森还没高兴到昏头，平子终于放心。就算嘴上说的确凿，脑子不那样想也不行。

“桃，我唯一能给的就只有大把的空闲时间，但这还得是你来见我。”

“在你之后的人生里，我什么都没法主动做主动帮。”

“我们之间隔着生死，跨不过去。”

“不过你知道在你手里的是什么就行。我也知道说教太多没意思。”

平子先松了手，他看着雏森紧紧咬着唇，但没有哭，原本的气氛也算是被这通训导彻底扑灭。

“……我说过头了？”

“没有……我都知道的。”

雏森松了口，平子看着她唇上的齿痕，突然蹲下身，伸手环住她的腰，额头抵在她胸前。反正碰不到，面前的还是雏森，不至于骂他是色鬼。

活生生的蓝染伤她，死透了的自己治她，结果也没能让她太好过，让她别想太多。总是留有痛，总是逼她去看现实。

“桃，只要你来见我，我总是在的。”

“嗯，晚上我再来见你们……平子先生。”

“桃……”

“我会来的，平子先生。之前也说了，不要怕我受伤。”

他一抬头，对上的是柔和的光。

“对哦……是我忘了。”

平子放开怀抱，看着雏森挥手走远，再往前一点身影更加模糊不清，直到她彻底在视野中消失他才起身走向别处。

“平子先生。”

平子顺着这声突然的呼喊回头，只看到昏黄晚霞。

他曾沉入旧日，现在终于醒来。

完

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 写完啦哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈。  
> 没想到真的能写完。  
> 写的不开心但是写完真的很开心。  
> 这对太冷了不得不自力更生……能真搞个本出来我也没想到。  
> 题材灵感来自于蓝染故意刺激假面军势的那句“一百年前你们就已经死了”【大概是这个意思】  
> 我就在想万一真的死了会怎么样……  
> 正好也想写架空向，就选择了幽灵×少女这种梗。  
> 就是没想到能写的那么长……还以为最多一万字就能搞定……  
> 写文没写过几篇，能搞出来也算是意外之喜。就是亲友被我一路骚扰哭嚎实在是惨。  
> 是我的错.JPG  
> 写雏森想平子的时候用了音容笑貌这个词，查了一下好像多半用在死人身上，原本打算改的，然后想到平子他们在这里就是死人啊……所以这个词就保留了下来，算是我的恶趣味的表现【】  
> 雏森和平子谈蓝染那里是参考着官方小说《The death save the strawberry》写的，小说里这段超级温馨！！！没看过的请务必要去看看！！！  
> 接着说蓝染。  
> 这篇写的最让我一头雾水的地方是蓝染到底干了啥？  
> 按照原作地位不给安排个跨国际犯罪组织首脑实在不够逼格。但那种题材我又不会写……  
> 所以这篇里蓝染干了啥写的实在很含糊，因为我也不知道他到底干了啥。  
> 最后一章全是恋爱的酸臭希望不会让人觉得腻味……很喜欢假面军势所以前面写了很多关于他们的日常wwwwww  
> 结尾这句“平子顺着这声突然的呼喊回头，只看到昏黄晚霞。他曾沉入旧日，现在终于醒来。”其实是想要表达这一切都是平子的回忆。  
> 一回头只看到黄昏没看到雏森，所以终于醒来。  
> 时间已经过去太久，雏森早就死了。  
> 写的太过含蓄所以朋友们都没看出来……所以特地解释一下wwww  
> 想要看感想！如果有人愿意说的话我会很开心。  
> 感谢帮助我的各位。  
> 感谢看到这里的你。


End file.
